When They Laugh: Cursed Era
by KuroiBinetsu
Summary: The Occult Research Club has been assigned to a task to find the scattered individual Gods of great power and destruction! Can Issei handle them on his own when the battle strikes? Or will the Six Deadly Sins' evil sides triumph once more to repeat the dark times and recreate the destruction of the past? The newcomers will have to find a way to deal with all their problems here! OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own anything except my OCs, some backstory and other creations._

 _WARNING-Contains very long history passage here, but important to know of the Noroi Era._

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Devil Resides In Singapore**

"Singapore?"

Hyoudou Issei looked up curiously, but his head fell back down to the comfort of Rias Gremory's lap as she continued stroking his hair.

Kiba Yuuto, blonde and handsome, nodded seriously. "Yes. You'll be posted there with Buchou and Akeno-San. _(A/N: In this case I'm unsure of how Kiba addresses Akeno so I'll just say she is addressed as 'Akeno-San')_ Koneko will be with you as well."

The crimson-haired girl was seemingly-displeased that she would be away from some of her other servants on such a short notice from Azazel. "What about Asia-chan?"

"Do not worry; she is on a separate mission with Xenovia and I," Kiba spoke calmly, his smile still in place.

Vice-president Akeno Himejima entered the room at this juncture, pushing a trolley of afternoon tea and snacks. "What mission will it be?"

Kiba flinched a little, as if she had just thrown him a very weird question, but remained composed as he replied, "I was told not to disclose this information."

Everyone nodded with understanding, Akeno pouring the tea when the heavy body of the teapot crashed to the floor, broken and scattered as its pretty painted surface dispersed everywhere. The red tea leaked out, staining the white tablecloth sheets with red.

"Oh dear, I must remember to buy a new one. It would seem that the tea was still terribly hot..." Mumbled Akeno, cleaning up the mess while Issei lifted his head once more, surveying the stained tablecloth that reminded him of a bloody mess...

* * *

"Useless child!"

The weakened figure was sent crashing against the wall, sliding down as blood and chips of the walls and paint surrounded her. She looked up, dead, inactive pupils staring blankly into furious ones. The blows kept on coming; she would collapse any moment. Yet she never did.

"I sent you to school to learn! Not to fail, not to make nonsense friends or talk back to your teachers! Useless child!"

Torrents of abuse-physical and mental-rained on her, the young one taking in everything the parent flung at her; words and verbal lashings.

She would get it all back.

 _Very soon._

* * *

The breezy, evening sky greeted them through the glass windows as they arrived at world-class, Changi Airport Terminal [1], where it was situated in bustling city, Singapore.

Issei had never been to Singapore. He had only seen books and tour magazines on them, and occasionally on the news when his parents were listening to the daily channels. He was pleased to find out that there were an abundance of appetizing-looking eateries and cafes, including Japanese restaurants.

They stopped at a sushi restaurant, where Rias began to brief Issei about their duties.

"Issei, have you ever heard of the 'Noroi Era'?" She asked before chewing on a piece of fresh sashimi.

The brunette shook his head, helping himself to another chutoro [2] coming his way on the conveyor belt.

"The 'Noroi Era'. That was the most terrifying times in ancient years. Our devil ancestors bled and cried, and many died in course of battle and war. However, what people feared," The Gremory devil took a dramatic pause for herself to pick up an Ikura (salmon roe) before continuing. "Was the leaders that overtook their lives and claimed a new way of living."

Koneko was gnawing away at a Tamago (sweet egg). Rias sighed. "They have a myth that the Noroi leaders are cursed, and thus the name of that specific era. But most of them are plain assumptions. The facts are much more terrifying than the twisted version people come up with these days." She leaned back and continued to slurp at her ramen with such finesse and class even with such simple food items.

Taking Rias' cue, Akeno smiled while sipping a cup of green tea. "Issei-kun, have you heard of the Grimm Reaper and the Lightning God, Zeus?"

"Of course I have," Issei replied. "But what does that have to do with the leaders?"

"They say that two of the leaders are the best and only descendants of the Reaper and Zeus. Two very different elements-death and lightning-but still powerful beyond imagination. The Reaper's descendant, was a sadistic young man with a crazed mother he drove to insanity, and had been tortured with poison as a young child in a chamber. But this he endured, and the result was immunity from any poison known to the world. He was known to be _immortal_ , escaping death wherever he went."

"The child of Zeus, as they had called her, was fast. _Very_ fast. She was able to generate electricity and power out of pure nothing. But it wasn't her powers that stung; it was the scars that she maintained from young. A child in war, electric torture and shocks were applied to her every hour. Similar to Death's descendant, she was immune to shocks and anything that would affect one's nerves. Unfortunately, she lost all feeling of everything. Yes," Akeno stopped and smiled at Issei. "Even her feelings. She would never feel pain, neither happiness."

Issei groaned. "I'll bet they were the best out of their lot."

"No way," Koneko shook her head and dug into her mocha ice-cream. "They were the weakest."

The brunette nearly spat out a spoonful of curried rice. "You're kidding, right? Escaping death and not feeling pain isn't enough?"

"That's why people said they were cursed," Koneko replied again. "I remember the crazy guy was called 'Gift Schnitter' [3] and the girl 'Leidan Shen' [4]."

Rias put down her chopsticks and ignored Issei's confused look. "Another pair of leaders were 'Kori' and 'Kasai'. Translated it means Ice and Fire. These two were a deadly combination with amazing individual skills. 'Kasai' was a Malay-Thai boxer, who was said to have triumphed in the world of combat arts and had deadly power and strength. Very energetic, and his punches are so fast they actually catch fire, as stated in his name. He also earned the nickname 'Falco Fiamma' for his abilities linked to fire elements were destructive and fast, gained from life in deserts, dry wastelands and burning conditions."

"It's like a Captain Falcon," Grunted Issei, devouring some vegetable tempura. "And this is nuts."

"Kori, on the other hand, was cool and composed in all situations. His sight in clearly inhumane; able to see distances not even an eagle would have managed it. He became a sniper, capable of sniping anyone even without a sniper's gun while depending on his sight. Years of living in the cold, training in unbearable nights, and other inhumane conditions in winter he mastered and conquered the elements of Ice. They called him the eagle's God, 'Aquila Dio'."

Koneko chuckled. "One's a sniper and another a close-combat fighter. One's a falcon and the other's an eagle. I also heard Kori and Kasai were able to master flame and ice elements, the two which will strike each other out."

"Correct. However, what was scary about Kori and Kasai was when they fused."

"Fused?" Issei echoed weakly. "How can two people fuse?"

Rias gave a weak smile. "They're not exactly people after all."

"They had a power to fuse together as one body. Their image was a mix of both, their powers rose significantly and their abilities doubled. But to cause destruction with all these capabilities, Firenze was certainly a beast," Akeno sighed. "Although there's something much worse than the four we have mentioned."

"Oh come on," The brunette boy had enough. "Even after the Reaper, Zeus, some phony-boxer bird and another crazy eyed-guy there's more!" He slumped back in exasperation.

The white-haired junior smiled at him. "Just two. The deadliest ones of all."

"So I have to listen to more ranting?" He grunted warily.

Koneko dug something out from her bag. "Fine. Just read then."

She dropped a thick, leather-bound book on her fingers, causing Issei to yowl in pain and sit back down sheepishly while Rias and Akeno smiled, amused.

Issei flipped a few pages before a suspicious chill ran down his spine when he reached a certain page.

"The Wang Twins?"

He read on:

 ** _Akumu and Sherman Wang, or both separately known as Akumu 'Ying' Wang and Sherman 'Suho' Wang._**

 ** _As dark times descended on the 'Noroi Era', the Wang Twins were the hellish dominants behind the scenes of destruction, pain and chaos. It was said they were never to have existed, but a cursed pair from Adam and Eve. Their sickly mother turned insane, while their father had flings with many other women and left his breadwinner responsibilities to an unnamed relative, who died due to what was believed to be cancer. Soon after, Akumu Wang was said to have been left in darkness, blinded for life and her sight dark and black. Sherman was blinded as well, but his blindness affected and sight bright and overbearingly white._**

 ** _Someone had saved them. They weren't sure, but when they opened their eyes, their mother was dead. Her corpse, rotting and smile twisted, was buried by the twins' hands. It is believed they were saved by the Devil himself who claimed their mother as payment, and turned to be contorted beasts with strange powers. Akumu found she could take the life of anything, while Sherman could give life to anything._**

Issei found that a page had been ripped from the book, so a segment was missing from the story. Irritated, he continued to the next page.

 ** _To this day, they remain as cold-blooded killers, knowing Akumu holds the key to death and darkness. Sherman Wang still holds key to all life and the swiftness and natural elements. Unsure, there is a possibility they still lurk somewhere. The 'Omen' and 'Jinx' is still out there._**

He closed the book with a sigh. "Well I still don't understand their powers."

Koneko jabbed a page title with her finger. 'Noroi Vessels'.

"They used to belong to the Noroi Emperors. These vessels were their main weapons and contained many things. We believe however, a generation of the Noroi Emperors are currently lurking here."

"Here? In Singapore?" Issei gulped down the rest of his miso soup and pushed the empty bowl aside. "So we're in danger of these crazy powerful people attacking us because we are devils?"

"Possibly. But we are only to track them down. However we cannot rule out the chance they may be after your Boosted Gear. An Emperor's Vessel is very similar to a Sacred Gear after all; or even more powerful than that. A Legendary Sacred Gear." Rias was finished with her meal. "Come on. I've paid, let's go check into our hotel."

And the girls walked off, leaving Issei to still decipher whatever they had just been talking about an hour ago.

* * *

 _Glossary of Chapter One:_

 _[1] Changi Airport:_

 _The airport currently situated in Singapore, it is considered the best airport in the world among all countries. There are three terminals altogether, although the main one for boarding and flight would be Terminal One._

 _[2] Chutoro:_

 _Medium-fatty tuna._

 _[3] Gift Schnitter:_

 _German for Poison Reaper, Lyle's nickname._

 _[4] Leidan Shen:_

 _Chinese for Lightning God, Zelia's nickname._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Don't own anything except for OCs, some backstory and some other original creations_

 _WARNING-Contains super OC backstory._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Devil Resides in Singapore II**

"Sorry I'm late..."

Yin smiled sheepishly as she greeted a tall, lean coach dressed in his taekwondo uniform, or more commonly known as a dobok, and his sharp, black belt with the name Leon stitched on it in gold letters. They exchanged bows briefly before she ran off to change, hoping he did not notice the bruises littered on her arms.

After she changed into her own dobok and knotted her green belt around her waist tightly, she stepped out with a sigh, looking at the current club members doing their warm-up running activity.

Yin had been having the worst possible day today, and the fact that she had training today after school did not help either. Enduring one and a half hours of English lessons was enough, but her physics teacher constantly picking on her throughout the whole one and a half hour period put her on the edge. Heck, she was lucky all Yin did was retort to her, and not flip a chair or a table at that old bat. Not to mention she didn't do too well on her Chinese test either.

 _Soon, Yin Fang,_ A voice behind her head mumbled, startling Yin. _Soon._

* * *

She stretched violently and yawned loudly. The two-hour session had left her with no feeling in her legs and a worn-out spirit as Yin clambered down the stairs with her friend, Ling.

"Man, I'm beat..." Yin was about to continue her sentence when she caught sight of a petite, brunette girl with her smooth wavy hair in a neat ponytail.

With somewhat high cheekbones, innocent eyes, petite emotion, glamorous hair and attractive features, Hui was the beauty of Yin's class and the apple of every boy's eye. In fact, she was smart and actually had some ounce of strength, and was also Yin's good friend.

As soon as Hui caught sight of Yin, she waved happily towards her, causing the latter to smirk back before rushing into the nearest cubicle, flushed with embarrassment. What a pity she couldn't get her thoughts right around Hui; her crush for her seemed to be too unrequited if she had to say so.

Another reason was due to _him_.

A rather tall, skinny but muscular male student ushered forward, his black hair in bangs and slightly pale complexion dressed in his military uniform from his co-curriculum activity (or CCA, similar to club activities). His eyes were a little small, but he was known as Tao to Yin, her table-partner for seven consecutive terms now. He was also Hui's boyfriend.

How, or rather, why he became her boyfriend was a reason Yin would and could never find out. Maybe she was too dense to notice that they had been having late-night text conversations that lasted for at least 3 hours. Or maybe because they were equally smart and loved the same subject which Yin hated: Mathematics.

Surly and dark-faced, Yin began stripping off her dobok and put on her uniform before bidding Ling goodbye bitterly, after chatting over numerous canned drinks for a while and carrying her heavy bag on her strained and aching back with sourness.

 _Wait._

She looked up. There was something moving.

 _Tap. Tappity-tap._

The sound of boots. Heavy military boots in that empty classroom...

 _Military!_ Yin's suspicion was roused as she grabbed her pocket knife she hung as a key-chain on her bag. Yin may not have been very fast or agile, but she sure had some combat experience. _Only Tao's allowed to stay behind to lock the room. It's got to be him..._

She raised her knife forward, creeping towards the windows of the classroom. It had a small, hole where a student had punched through previously. Perfect. Yin positioned herself so that she managed to catch sight of Tao and Hui talking together.

"Here, this is what I got you."

"I still can't believe you remembered that it's our one-month anniversary."

Yin gritted her teeth in bitterness and amusement. _One month anniversary? Seriously, lovebirds. You're the mushiest couple I've ever met in my whole life,_ She thought to herself and continued listening to the hushed whispers.

Tao held out a glinting, glowing necklace. A pendant, strung on a chain of silver and delicately shaped into an arrow.

 _No, no! Something's wrong!_

She didn't know what, and why and how it was wrong. But the next thing she knew, Yin was flinging the door open, and charging at Tao with the knife as if she was a brave warrior into battle with a sword.

A stupid warrior.

Blood splattered everywhere, and she was falling.

* * *

"Issei!"

The brunette boy woke up with a start at the sound of Rias' voice. "Whuzzgoinon'?" He asked stupidly while Rias got dressed into a black coat. He could make out Koneko sleepily dressing and Akeno already ready, the glowing portal beside her brighter than anything.

"Get dressed, Issei. Duty calls," Commanded Rias, tossing him a shirt and jeans. This was no time to fawn over him. "I received a signal. Something big's going to happen."

* * *

"Daughter of Adam and Eve, very impressive. You sensed my movements before I made my first."

Yin struggled wildly, still impaled on the tip of a long, glowing blade. This was definitely something she did not expect; to be stuck on the end of a sword in front of her crush.

"What was that freaking necklace?" She growled, surprised she was fine even when she was struck with a blade. "Some cursed thing?"

Tao, whom she had never seen with a wicked expression on his face, had his features twisted and contorted with rage and cruelty. "Oh, yes. It was to charm that girl over there, to be mine, to become a fallen angel forever!"

Tao drew out the blade from her stomach, and Yin took the opportunity to leap away and in front of a horrified Hui. "Scram. Take your dumb necklace with you; I'm not letting you touch her." Yin was indeed confused, but her instincts told her that the priority was to protect Hui even if her intestines felt like they were going to fall out despite the lack of blood-stained clothes.

He chuckled softly, the dim light from streetlamps outside reflecting on his dark, angel feathery wings that had emerged.

"Spoken like a hero protecting a damsel in distress. I can already tell how fond you are of her. Yes, I can smell it off you... The feelings you hold for this girl..." Tao grinned wildly, his blade glinting madly. Yin brandished her knife bravely, but fear shook her inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hui is my friend. That is all we are." She replied, feeling a stone-cold sense of creepiness down her spine. Something was definitely wrong with her, and it had nothing to do with her crush on Hui.

Tao snorted. "Humans are all so naive."

Yin squinted her eyes, trying to concentrate on shaking off this cold, dark feeling eloping her slowly. She could feel it creeping up her torso now, shivering lightly. "Aren't you one yourself?"

"Do not compare me to a filthy human!" He spat, emerging from the dark corner and spreading his feathery wings. "I am a pure-blood, bred and born fallen angel!"

 _Do it, Yin._ The voice at the back of her head commanded. Yin felt her whole body go numb, her vision darkening despite forcing her eyes to stay open.

 _Kill him._

* * *

Issei panted as they continued running downhill towards the school. The evening sky was dark and Issei found himself in front of the gate at almost eight in the evening.

"It's closed!" He exclaimed.

Akeno opened a portal calmly. "Not to worry. I have made the preparations for situations like this. By the way, Issei," She giggled at his pants, which were those he were going to wear to sleep because it had gotten a little cold. "Those bunny prints on your pajama pants are rather matching with your shirt."

"Yikes. I must've forgotten to change my bottoms before going out!" He yelped, stepping inside and appearing the next minute at a canteen, the light from the vending machines buzzing.

The school was-as expected-completely empty. Issei walked around, disgusted at the leftover plates of uneaten food, drink puddles, and even something that felt like the dead body of a rat. _For goodness sake, this canteen needs some serious cleaning,_ Issei thought to himself as his eyes flickered to the dimly-lit classroom that glowed with suspicious light.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Tao smirked at Yin, clueless to the fact that something seemed strange about her now.

"That's right," He taunted as the girl walked over, her hand still clutching the little knife. Tao knew how rashly she would act when made a mockery. "You're nothing. You can't even protect Hui; all you can do is to watch. You're pathetic-"

He stopped short, smirk sliding off his face and replaced by a look of horror.

For Yin had raised her head to look at him, her face contorted and disfigured, as if it had been melted halfway and the presence of scars were clear even on the surface of her flesh. Yin's left eye sagged down while another was gone and replaced by an empty black socket, and one part where it had been completely burnt exposed her skull and bones. Her hand had somehow turned to bones as well, as her whole body twisted and turned into a mangle, the pocket knife extending its blade to become a short sword with a curved handle.

The mangle laughed. Its voice was robotic and deep, sending a chill up Tao's spine. The empty eye socket stared; a small white dot inside raved madly. Its mouth-stitched up together-strung into an evil grin.

"Oho?" It spoke, with its maddening grin. "What happened to acting all high and mighty?"

Tao looked over its shoulder. He could see Hui shuddering and sobbing softly at the sight of the mangled being.

"We-ell?" It stuttered, craning its neck, only to snap it and twist its head at a disturbing angle.

Tao gulped his fear and saliva down his throat. "G-Get stuffed."

"How lovely," Came a sweet reply. "They'll be your last words, I'm afraid."

And before Tao could cry to himself softly, a blinding light eloped them, the mangle's victorious screams echoing in his ears for an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Devil Resides In Singapore III**

 _"Who are yo-ou?"_

Tao opened his eyes. "I-I'm not dead?"

"Shut up, you," Snapped another voice, to which he turned around and was relieved but surprised to find a young brunette dressed in pajama bottoms and a black turtleneck.

Issei's eyes turned to the mangle and tried not to throw his dinner up. "Holy crap."

Rias Gremory, beautiful even under the moonlight's ray, stepped towards the curious-looking mess. "I can only assume you must be the 'Laughing Jinx'."

Tao and Issei shared a look of mixed horror and shock as if Rias had just said an array of nasty swear words. "T-Th-The L-Laughing J-Ji-Jinx?!"

"You mean to say we're _facing_ the world's deadliest God right now?" Issei stuttered like an idiot, pointing a weak finger at the smirking figure.

"You mean to say that I've been sitting _beside_ the Death God for _seven_ terms now?" Moaned Tao. He looked like he was going to faint any moment now. "My fallen angels, I have failed you-"

"I said _shut up_ ," Growled Issei before facing the mangled mess, who was apparently the death god he had just learned about, Jinx. "But what would you be doing in a school like that, and possessing an innocent student?"

Jinx snorted. It came out like a static noise from a hundred-year old television when you switched it on. "She was the Chosen One to take after me. I have been waiting for years."

"Does she even know you?" Rias asked with a sigh. "You should have taken a better approach."

"Knowing this child's character, I'm certain she wouldn't listen to someone like me," Jinx waved an airy hand-skeletal, hand. "But I mean no harm, Heiress of Gremory and Holder of The Sacred Gear. I merely wanted to test her potential."

Issei appeared confused. "Why would you want a 14 year old for your descendant?"

"Given a choice, I would have chosen another candidate. It was our deal with the Devil himself after we died. When the Noroi Era ended and all was well, he would produce a descendant for each of us in exchange we would never get a second chance at life again. But the descendant would be one that he will choose himself. Old or young, lovely or plain, rich or poor, we would have no say in choosing our descendants. But we do get to mentor them once the time is ripe," Jinx said with another static chuckle. "This young girl however, turns out to be quite a feat though. She has inherited some impressive genes the Devil must have instilled in her. And a fiesty temper, it would appear. With my own special secrets."

"Like being a lesbian. And making a deal with the Devil is something anyone would love," Mumbled Tao, who fell silent once more when Koneko shot him a glare.

Hui had finally spoken up. "But what about Yin?"

It was the first time she had spoken. Avoiding everyone's curious stares-especially Tao's-Hui had blurted out something that they were all clearly concerned about.

"Do not worry of Adam and Eve's daughter," Replied Jinx. "She will certainly remember all details of tonight's events, and I will brief her on, well, everything she will need to know. Shall I bestow the Vessels and Powers onto her?" The question was directed to Rias.

She sighed. "Yes, yes. I will arrange for her to meet up with us soon. As for you..." She stared at Tao, who gulped fearfully.

"Akeno, make sure he remembers nothing."

Issei looked away and slumped off, leaving a sadistic giggle and cackles of lightning to be heard. He didn't want to look in the direction of the Sadist Queen torturing her victim, much less look at that mangled mess of a death god. Some first impression that was.

* * *

Yin yawned loudly, scratching her head sleepily before widening her eyes in horror.

 _SHIT! What the hell happened while I was out?_ Yin looked around in panic, until her eyes landed on a bundle in the sheets that were oddly shaped.

She gave the sheets a tentative poke, as if expecting a bomb to go off underneath-

"Wah?!"

"Argh!"

Well, close enough.

Yin gave a violent jerk backwards as she screamed aggressively, shocked by the stark-naked young lady who leaped out of the sheets, equally surprised. A very beautiful woman, if she did say so herself. Copper-colored long hair fading to black tips that fell to her waist, sharp amber-colored eyes and a sharp petite chin. And...

"Ears. Tail. What the hell are you?!" She shrieked, instinctively bringing her knuckles up to a fighting stance.

The young lady raised her hands, still clutching the sheets. "Wait, wait! Calm down!"

"I will if you explain everything that has been going on in the last 24 hours and not let go of the sheets," Yin said this all very quickly, for the last thing she wanted was this lady to give her heart failure after revealing her breasts.

 _Boy, was this going to be a long, long, long morning,_ She groaned to herself as she watched the daughter of Adam and Eve calm herself down with quick, frantic breaths.

* * *

"So, to summarize it, Tao's a bad guy..."

"A fallen angel. And well, they certainly are our enemies," Corrected the fox-lady, who had introduced herself as Kitsune (fox in Japanese).

"Jinx is some evil historic God that took over my mind, and has crazy powers..."

"Not entirely evil."

"He or she was a sick dictator, used to be insanely strong, had a bunch of teammates and stuff..."

"No, yes, and yes."

"And yet somehow I'm perfectly alright, in my bed here, with a stark-naked fox woman beside me?"

"Absolutely correct," Kitsune gave her the sweetest and most innocent smile before correcting again. "Well technically, we're called Kitsune."

Yin stared at her. "But your name is..?"

She raised her hands in defeat. "Us animal spirits aren't exactly good at names. For crying out loud, I named my first goldfish Chili. After I ate it and drank the tank's water, that is. And my wolf brother is named Okami (wolf in Japanese), so you can tell..."

The teenager squinted her eyes at the Kitsune, whom swished her tail patiently. Part of her wanted to wish this was all some weird dream and wake up from it, yet another part of her believed that she was telling the truth. Yin was in the worst possible turmoil of confusion, with a naked fox-lady and the whole hard-to-absorb history lesson about the Noroi Era or whatever that was.

Finally, she raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Well, I suppose I have no choice. Being the Chosen One or whatever."

Kitsune clasped her hands together with delight. "Really? So you'll fulfill your duties as a descendant of the Laughing God?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess..." She suddenly shot up. "Ah. One thing though."

Yin's glance turned to the alarm clock by the bedside table of the king-sized bed.

 **9:04 am**

"I'M FRIGGIN' LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

* * *

Since the buses were all going to arrive over twenty minutes later due to peak period, Yin had no choice but to run.

"You'd think... I'd be," She paused to take a deep breath before sprinting off again, Kitsune tailing behind her as a ghost; invisible to everyone except Yin as her loyal and faithful companion as of today, starting her duties. "Out of breath and dying already. I'm not really the fastest runner out there."

"I know," A playful twinkle in Kitsune's eyes shocked her. "But since you're, y'know, and devil or a God's descendant or whatever you'd like to call yourself, I thought I'd let you know of the peak conditions your body originally had."

"YOU MEAN I WOULD HAVE PASSED MY RUNNING TEST IF I KNEW I HAD STAMINA AND SPEED?!" Yin was halfway there.

"Yeah well not just that," Kitsune floated alongg. "You also have strength, and all those other-worldly powers humans don't have. So currently, you can run faster than a cheetah and have lungs the capacity of water tanks."

"Simply put I became a freaking God overnight."

Although she did agree that it was miraculous that she managed to somehow arrive to school within nineteen minutes due to her newfound abilities (and some shortcuts here and there), and as much as she agreed being some descendant of a crazy-being might be a tad exciting, but Yin wasn't ready. Especially not the fact her crush had seen all that in just one day. Being impaled on a sword, turning into a mangle and spouting weird nonsense wasn't exactly the best way to charm someone. Yin was dreading facing Hui and Tao as the security guard let her in accompanied by a detention slip from the discipline master.

"Sorry I'm late," She mumbled quietly ignoring the math teacher's irritation at the disruption of her lesson, but still let her proceed to her seat at the back...

With Tao right beside her.

"Early, aren't you?" He greeted with a smirk. The boys seated in front also grinned. "You missed out a lot."

Yin blinked in confusion. She looked around for Kitsune for an explanation, but the girl had disappeared off elsewhere.

Tao yawned. "Man, I'm beat. My parents said I slept from 6 in the evening all until this morning. They said I even skipped dinner!"

The female student almost fell out of her chair. _Doesn't he remember anything?_

Devin, a tall boy and best friends with Tao, turned to him. "Suppose the break-up with Hui isn't helping."

"You broke up with her?!" Yin almost yelled. "But yesterday..."

"Oh yeah. Yesterday I called and told her we were done. She seemed to accept it pretty well though. And something about, don't forget everything, especially tonight's incidents or something," Tao shrugged, continuing with his math problem sums.

Yin slumped back into her seat, stiffly tilting her head to face Hui, who had been listening the whole time, but turned back to her sums quickly when her eyes met Yin's.

 _So this is the start of my fucked-up life now, is it,_ Yin groaned to herself, picking up the pen restlessly on her table and returning to her worksheet. _Wish my life problems were as easy as these math questions. Either way, they're both horrible, I suppose._

* * *

"Buchou, where do we move out from here onward?" Issei asked as they stopped at a coffee shop selling local delicacies such as chicken rice and the _nasi lemak_ , coconut rice with the typical egg, fried chicken, and sambal chili, the rest an array of different dishes to choose from. The male brunette bought a plate for himself and another of a shaved-ice dessert drizzled with different syrups and cooked beans or fruit for Rias.

The crimson-haired girl sighed and rubbed her temples gingerly. "We ought to let her in under the wing of the Gremory's, but the problem is that I'm afraid she may not be able to handle such big duties all at once."

Issei said nothing as he took a bite of the fragrant coconut rice. It was delicious.

Koneko scooped some of the Swiss cake roll into her mouth. "Then, why don't we post her to a station for night duty first?"

"Ufufu, Koneko is right. Maybe she can get used to things like that by starting out small," Akeno smiled, sipping her coconut drink. The top of the large brown nut had been chopped off, revealing the snowy-white insides and the refreshing juice that was served as a drink, together with the white flesh customers could scrape off with a spoon and eat in small shaved, pieces or chunks. "Oh dear, and we have yet to tell her that she herself is also a Dragon Emperor."

It was the second time Issei had choked on his food during his trip to Singapore. Gulping down some spicy ginger tea by mistake, he roared in pain as he grabbed another iced drink and tried to extinguish the burning fire in his throat. "That descendant is also a Dragon Emperor?!"

"Well, yes. You see, one of the Emperor's Vessels she will be inheriting is a legendary Sacred Gear containing a sealed dragon spirit," Rias patiently explained as she watched Issei's face contort into disbelief, on the verge of fainting.

"Told you we should've brought Asia to heal him," Muttered Koneko to Akeno before she continued eating her desserts.

* * *

 _A/N: I realized whenever the Occult Research Club have a discussion it's always over food._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Devil Starts Night Duty**

As soon as the bell rang to signal that classes were over, Yin dashed out, still perplexed about today's events. Tao didn't remember anything, Hui broke up with Tao, and both of them were acting really weird.

"Hi, little boss!" Kitsune yipped happily as a greeting once Yin was ten blocks away from her apartment flat.

Almost forgetting that she was still in public, the teenager had been thinking so much that she was startled by the sudden presence. She yelped in surprise and jumped onto the dustbin, hands out and fists clenched.

"Damn, it was just you? Scared the shit out of me," Grumbled Yin, climbing down from the dustbin and walking normally, avoiding the strange gazes people were giving her and whispered to Kitsune under her breath. "Next time, wait until I'm home before springing another trick like this on me."

The fox-spirit snorted and whisked along. "Well, anyway. I've got some news..."

"Good or bad?"

"You'll have to listen to it anyway, so just be quiet, Little Boss," Kitsune said crossly as they entered the lift. "Remember about the three Devil factions I told you about? The major ones."

Yin chuckled. "You mean Valor, Mystic and Instinct? Yeah I do." ( _A/N: With reference to Pokemon Go, Valor is Gremory, Mystic is Sitri, and Instinct is Phenex.)_

The spirit laughed at the comparison. "Anyway, the heiress of Valor-I mean, the Gremory clan, wants you to have a trial duty tonight."

"Why should I listen to them?" Yin asked. "I personally prefer Instinct; the leader's a guy. Spark is hot anyway." _(A/N: In this case, she is not referring to Phenex, but the actual Spark from Pokemon Go XD)_

"Jeez, take it seriously! And anyway, Master has left instructions that you follow the Gremory Clan, and he's agreed to work with them anyway, so you don't have a choice."

The delinquent groaned to herself. This whole descendant thing wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Issei was just finished showering when he caught sight of Rias smiling to herself, a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Eh? Buchou, why are you so happy?" He asked, toweling his damp hair. "Are the preparations for Yin-San going well?"

"Hm, let's just say, I've added a little twist to tonight's plans..."

* * *

While most people would currently be in bed by this time, Yin was dragging herself to the gates of her school, dressed in a black sweater with white zig-zag patterns and a pair of black pants with sneakers.

Kitsune surveyed her attire. "Not the most fashionable of people, are you, Little Boss?"

"I don't give a hoot about fashion, and for the last time, stop calling me Little Boss. What am I supposed to do here anyway."

"Simply put," Kitsune floated around her. "This plot of land used to be infested Devil Territory until, well, your school was built on it. So every now and then stray devils or spirits and other things wander around here. If they're harmless, just send them off. If it's a repeated offence we'll give them a stern warning after you turn them into the Ministry Of Lost Spirits/Souls, aka M.O.L.S.S. But in the case of the aggressive ones; usually the stray devils, you'll have to either exterminate, exorcise, eliminate or kill them again. Got it? Good." She watched Yin gape at her. "Oh relax, hardly any spirits come by anyway. But it's certainly been awhile since _anyone_ did their duty."

"You mean some of the other students in my school are devils, too? Or fallen angels like Tao?" Yin climbed up the stairs to the rooftop, hopping onto it once he reached the top floor easily. "Speaking of Tao something weird happened to him today."

After listening to the young descendant's story, Kitsune nodded thoughtfully. "Someone must have made sure he lost any memory of last night's incidents. Just act normally. But the fact still remains he knows that he is a fallen angel, just that he doesn't know if anyone knows about him. I'll reckon it's the Gremory Heiress and her team. And also, there's only a small percentage of your school who belongs to the devil race; very few, in fact. I'll get going first, call me if you need my help alright?"

"How do I call you? You don't even have a phone, and it's not like screaming your name will be heard."

"I gave you an amulet, didn't I? So I'll be here at your beck and call if you need me," Winked the playful Kitsune before vanishing in front of her.

Yin took out the shiny crystal Kitsune had given her. It was a black diamond, shaped in a fox's head with delicate carvings. She had strung it together with a piece of string to hand around her neck, but she was also wearing a protective charm that Kitsune had given her, courtesy from the Laughing God.

"I swear my neck will break by the time I finish meeting all of them and they give me crystals," Grunted Yin as she started patrolling the school ground, from the rooftop's view.

It turned out alright so far. All she had found were the birds that were still flying around and chirping loudly for some reason, and a drunken man who had somehow been locked in. She knocked him out with a metal rod before heaving him over the fence, praying that he wouldn't notice the bloody scratches on his back once he woke up.

Yin realized she hadn't checked the Design and Technology block. The lab held various mishaps such as one boy accidentally drilling a hole in his hand, a girl hammering and breaking someones fingers and numerous broken work-pieces. Yin herself had fond memories of getting blinded by too much sawdust, two coping saws snapping into two and a flying wood piece that hit her teacher on the nose.

 _Whoosh._

Yin's sharp eyesight, now enhanced after the knowledge of her own abilities, and sense of hearing had advanced dramatically. She was sure she caught sight of a shadow leaping past her inside Lab 1.

"Who's there?" She called out, just to make sure. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light struck her eyes and stunned her momentarily, but one second was all it took for the culprit to shatter the glass windows in front of her, injecting themselves into her flesh as she cursed in pain. The broken glass now lay in smithereens on the floor. The water cooler vibrated and buzzed softly.

"Screwing up on my first day of work already? You're not gonna get away with it, friend," She hissed, plucking the shards out of her arms that had shielded her face just in time. "You wait," Yin growled, raised an open palm that closed shut into a fist, unknowingly repairing the broken glass windows as the pieces replaced themselves back into their original positions. "Just you _wait_."

* * *

"She's there already? Alright, I'll deal with the rest," Rias ended the call and slipped on her Kuoh uniform before rapping smartly on the bathroom door. "Issei? We're moving out soon."

The brunette came out, yawning quietly to himself. After sightseeing for a while and the early nap, Issei was still tired from having to wake up in the middle of the night to check on the Laughing God's descendant. "Her first day should go smoothly right? I mean, she's got the Vessels and more otherworldly magical powers and stuff."

"I didn't get Kitsune to teach her any of those," Rias said idly, activating a portal. "So it's up to her own ability to try and activate her powers by herself."

Issei's jaw dropped. "But you said you got an opponent ready for her. So is she going to die if she doesn't use her powers on him?!"

Rias shrugged and smiled confidently. "Issei, do you really think the future Dragon Queen Emperor would be that incompetent? I'm sure she'll do it at some point..."

"Provided she doesn't get too frazzled with her personal feelings, that is," Mumbled Issei, shaking his head in disbelief. He could already imagine a 14 year-old lying on the ground, unconscious as a male teenager stood over the girl, swords in hands.

* * *

 _A/N: Guesses?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Devil Is Afraid Of The Dark**

"Who are you?" Yin called out bravely, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"Wh-Who am I-I-I?" She was greeted by a horrifying static voice that stuttered stupidly. "I-I am-am y-you."

Yin tried not to sound scared. This voice sounded strangely similar to when she was being possessed by Jinx. "Show yourself."

"Y-Yourself-f? O-Or my-myself? You w-will sta-stare at the face-ce of DEATH!" It screamed the last word, and an unknown force threw itself towards Yin, sending her reeling backwards against a pillar. The static voice giggled than laughed dreadfully; Yin winced at the noise.

"Ok-Okay-y? H-How?"

The raven-haired student cursed angrily as she got up, brandishing the crowbar used by the old cleaners who shut the shutters of the school down before leaving. Yin had managed to find one so she could pry every single one open earlier on, but had lost that one, unfortunately.

Another robotic giggle followed before the strong force that pinned Yin to the same pillar, forcing her to drop the crowbar as the same shadow appeared before her, the teenager's eyes widening at the newcomer.

"Sha...ng," She whispered fearfully before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

 _Hoho, we meet again, daughter of Adam and Eve._

"Who are you? Where am I?"

 _Look around, my young descendant._

"Descendant? So you're the Laughing God, Jinx?"

Yin scrambled wildly in the darkness. If he was trying to make an impression, it certainly wasn't a good one. She had always had a phobia of darkness or dimly lit places, and this was definitely not a place she wanted to be in right now. "Get me out of here."

 _Would you rather return to that position?_

She froze. "Shang wouldn't do this to me. He's my good friend."She continued running forward, but there seemed to be no end to her whereabouts.

A soft sigh whispered into her ears. _Alas, my descendant, you will need more training. You cannot fully unleash your powers if you are afraid of the dark and of hurting even your best companions._

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GET OUT!" Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes as Yin sank to her knees, sobbing quietly. She was afraid. She was weak. She was conflicted. "I don't even know how to activate any of my powers..."

 _Don't cry,_ The voice became soft and sympathetic, almost pitiful and gentle. _You remind me of myself when I was younger._

"Then let me out," She sniffled. "I'll find a way to deal with it."

 _That's the determined one I knew you were. But you did, although, already unleash one of your most useful abilities earlier on. It was the time when you were enraged and furious._

Yin looked up. She could still see nothing but blackness. "When?"

 _The windows._

A look of realization hit her square in the face. "Of course! I didn't really notice it, but the windows repaired itself after I closed my hand! Or was it open? I don't remember, I was too angry..."

 _Time Twist. It is a sacred gear that turns back time. One that may be evidently insignificant now, but it has the ability to turn back time. It is said, however, once you have reached a limited number of times you have reversed time in a row, you will suffer from memory loss and even control over your aging process. Well, it's a stupid myth. I used it once for more than 300 times but all I got was a bloody nose._

Yin stared at her hand. "So all I need to do is to stick out my palm and close it into a fist?"

 _That is for me to know, and for you to find out, my dearest descendant..._

* * *

Yin opened her eyes.

"Ok-Okay-y? H-How?"

Was she back to the past just a few minutes ago? Either way, she had no time to lose.

The delinquent barreled towards the dark corner, where she had caught sight of the glint of a metal surface. Jinx's words were still echoing in her mind as her fist struck a metallic surface, the static voice yelping in pain as it moved back instinctively, buzzing like a broken light.

 _That is for me to know..._

Yin held out a palm, drawing the other fist backwards before the robotic Shang could react.

 _And for you to find out..._

"Grant me power! Sacred Gear!-"

A black light spilled from her hands as they thrust forward, causing a static scream to ring in her ears and a loud sound followed.

 _My dearest descendant._

* * *

 _ **Issei's POV Special (** A/N: Influence from the light novels.) _

"Did we make it?" I yelled, over the deafening sound of debris collapsing.

Buchou smiles fondly. "Just in time."

We have arrived at the building, only to find a tearful young girl with her hair in a medium-length ponytail and dressed in a dark sweater, and a teenage male with shaggy black hair and dirt and scratches all over his face and tattered clothes. A few sparking noises can be heard from a pile of metal and wires, from what I can see.

Damn, the girl's kinda hot. She must be the descendant of Jinx.

"Help! Someone help! This guy's injured!" She waves her gloved hand that has peculiar spikes and a jewel and an appearance that is highly similar to...

Eeeeeeeh!? She has already activated her Sacred Gear?! But how?

I take a closer look at her gauntlet. Hers is a black one with a blood-red jewel that is similar to that of my green one but with another one on the upper top, and she has a few dull gold or beige spikes manifested on her gauntlet. The claws are shiny grey and the highlighted effects are turquoise green somewhat. But what scares me is that...

"B-Buchou. Her gauntlet has already reached up to her elbow and has covered up most of her arm," I say to Buchou fearfully. "Does this mean she has managed to unleash second liberation?"

Buchou sighs. "It would seem so."

No waaaaay! Her potential must be crazy high then! No wonder she is a descendant of a God.

Buchou walks over to the girl, then asks me to help carry the male teenager we deployed to test her earlier on. Shang Shun looks terribly banged up, despite his insane physique we had examined previously. Yin-San's powers must be strong.

"So what do I do with these two gauntlets?"

Wait.

Did she say...

"Two!?"

* * *

"So having two gauntlets isn't normal?" Yin asked, raising both her arms.

The brunette and crimson-haired girl, whom were introduced as Hyoudou Issei and Rias Gremory respectively, had accompanied her back to their hotel room by some strange portal with the Valor-I mean, Gremory family crest on it. After her first, nerve-wrecking experience through a portal, Yin was sure she would never get used to public transport ever again.

"Well, it certainly isn't normal for most of the Sacred Gear users. But this might be the legendary, elite Dual/Twin Emperor Vessel that many have been seeking entitlement over after the Norori Era was over," Rias explained gently. "Tomorrow would be..." She flipped through a local calendar on her bedside table. "A public holiday. Perfect. The gauntlets will take time to vanish without magic healing and all, so it's best if you let it vanish in comfort."

"But all I wanted was to use the Time Twist Sacred Gear, not this," Yin groaned, flopping onto the couch in exhaustion. "Man, this thing is crazy powerful though." She eyed Shang with a guilty conscience.

Rias shared a slightly concerned look. "Even if it was your first attempt at using the Dual Vessel, your shot was rather powerful. The Dark Blast must have sent him flying quite a bit, the poor thing."

"How'd he get possessed by the robot thing, too?" Yin asked, thankfully accepting the warm glass of tea from Akeno Himejima, who had woken up at this juncture after hearing news of Shang's injuries. She went back to treat the still-unconscious boy while Koneko was sleeping peacefully in another room.

The brunette boy had a remorseful sort of look on his face as he confessed, "Truth is, we injected him with a serum that would turn him into a mechanical being, for a couple hours."

The piercing glare from Yin, accompanied by gritted teeth, couldn't have frightened Issei more.

"How could you! Shang's innocent!" She roared, the palms of the gauntlets shining as a black ball of light appeared once more, ready to strike or blast another beam. Issei prayed for Ddraig to wake up; he had been sleeping ever since they came to Singapore.

"Wait, WAIT!" Issei cried out, comically holding a bedside lamp as a shield. "Listen to us! Shang's actually a descendant of a God as well! His cyborg form that took over part of his body is also due to his powers!"

The dark ball disappeared as Yin stared at Issei. "Come again?"

"Shang Shun, the apprentice and current descendant of the 'Smiling Omen', or also known in his previous human form, Sherman 'Suho' Wang. He possesses the immortality, ability to give life and has inherited all these as well as the second Dual Emperor Vessel to exist. It would be the twin Gear of Yin's one right now," Rias explained slowly. _(A/N: Please give me ideas on what to name the Dual Emperor Vessels!)_ "However, aside from inheritance, he has gained urbanization over his abilities, thus the high-tech transformations and such, I guess."

Yin dropped back into her seat in disblief. "So even Shang is a devil descendant?"

Shang Shun was a humorous boy whom, if you knew well, was rather friendly and funny, with amazing strength and displayed positive physical potential in almost all sports. Being in the same club activity (Taekwondo) as Yin, she knew exactly how strong he was, despite looking pale and having asthma. On one hand, she wasn't very shocked to hear he was actually a descendant, but on the other, she felt like this was too sudden.

"What's going on?"

She heard Shang's voice as he woke up groggily, holding a bruised forehead. When he caught sight of Yin among the unfamiliar faces, he flung an arm around her uncontrollably, a close sign of friendship between them.

"Goddammit, Yin. I've had the worst patrol night ever! Y'know, when Omen told me about all these I was super confused and stuff, and tonight I got no memory of my duties today!" He babbled on and on. "I also heard from Omen you've finally become one of the Six Deadly Sins. That's great and stuff; have you activated your Mask Vessel yet? Learnt to use any weapons or spells so far? I've reached the stage where I'm able to control light energy I can form from my hands and stuff, what about you?"

Yin looked at him dumbly.

"As much as I love you as a friend Shang, please shut up."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading so far!_

 _Issei: This story is getting boring! And really long to introduce everyone, Kuroi-chan!_

 _Rias: Don't be rude, Issei. See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **Six: The Devil And Her Ancestor**

"And I thought they'd never go away!" Yin heaved a sigh of relief once the gauntlets had disappeared at last. Shang was busy practicing his energy discs and controlling his plasma beams and aims, knocking the occasional empty Red Bull can Yin had consumed from staying up.

"Shang, how long have you known of your... Position?" She struggled to find the right words.

The older boy shrugged. "About one week ago. Omen let me practice a little on my energy skills first," He paused to strike another light disc. "The other Sacred Gear I've been working on is my Eternal Irregular. It lets me regain health whenever I steal it from someone, and it improves my stats, too. That's not all, but Omen wouldn't tell me anything else about my Eternal Irregular."

Shang flung a light beam that was attached, eloped around his hand. It flew towards a lamp and the light flickered out.

"Oops," He whispered. Yin sighed, lifting her palm calmly.

"I'll fix that," She said, and with a clench of her fist, repaired the lamp.

He gaped at her. "Is that the power of the Time Twister?"

"Yeah. Pretty lame, huh," Grunted Yin, focus back on the movie that was playing on the wall-mounted television. It was some cheesy romance movie, where a blonde boy and a dark, swarthy male fought over some nerdy girl that appealed to them. Thirty minutes of cliche and still counting.

A moment of peaceful silence was shared after Shang had exhausted his current abilities to their resting limit to recharge his inner energy, or whatever. It was six in the morning, and while everyone was still asleep, the two teenagers were already in preparation for their grueling future for the Six Deadly Sins.

* * *

The duo trudged behind Rias as they cut into an alley, Issei taking the end of the group lineup while Koneko and Akeno stood with Yin and Shang respectively. Both appeared to be slightly uncomfortable in their current predicament, but it was for their safety, after all. Kitsune trailed behind, bringing Shang's spirit guardians, Saja and Tora. Saja was a Korean lion-spirit that guarded the coasts of South Korea as a brave warrior, while Tora was an Okinawan tiger-spirit that used his intelligent strategies to help the Smiling Omen in his battles. Now, both were assisting the future descendant that would take Omen's place, and they were happy to help in any way they could. Although, the spirits did have quarrels now and then, which simply annoyed Shang.

"This is the place," Rias had stopped in front of an old, battered door, a small oil lamp hung beside it with the signboard saying: The Conductor's Bar. "We're going to meet Jinx and Omen here."

Shang looked slightly concerned. "Won't the bartenders and customers be suspicious that we're talking to... Air?"

"No. Firstly, this bar is only known and available to us devils. Even if a normal human were able to open the door, they wouldn't find anything inside. Secondly, your ancestors will be in disguise, so not to worry," She replied calmly, stepping inside as the rusty bell tinkled softly.

The bar area must have been here for a while now. The furniture, atmosphere, and setting gave off a vintage feeling. Both teenagers had never seen the bar before; partly because they had never wandered around this area and partly probably because they weren't devils previously, so they couldn't see the door there at all if they did walk past previously.

"Um, Rias Gremory-san," Yin said, remembering to use honorifics with knowledge from anime subtitles. "Why are we going to meet our ancestors?"

Rias turned around with a pleasant smiles. "Your ancestors still have something to say to you. Also, Rias is just fine, you don't have to use my surname. If you're still uncomfortable with that, just call me President or Buchou."

"Then... Rias Buchou..." Yin tried again, putting a smile on everyone's lips at the sight of a girl trying so hard just to pronounce a name.

They finally reached a large table with two sofa couches, and two glasses of clear liquid that looked suspiciously like alcohol to Shang while he wordlessly sat down, facing a pale but good-looking young man with shaggy, dark-brown hair with a long fringe, azure blue eyes, and a dangerous smirk.

"Great Omen-San, it has been a while," Shang greeted curtly, bringing his fist loudly against an open palm and bowed down as a sign of courtesy. The brunette smirked and waved for him to sit as well, feeling the leather material of his black jacket until his eyes locked with Yin's who merely stared straight at him.

"Rias-Chan, who is this?" He said in a deep, defiant-sounding voice.

Just then, another figure appeared beside him and flopped down onto the seat. "Excuse you, she is my apprentice/descendant. Mind your manners," Retorted the lady, dressed in a secretary's office uniform and her brown hair fashionably cut short with rimless glasses. The brunette God stuck his tongue out at her before facing the group. "Feel free to order anything; this kid's wallet is loaded!"

Shang eyed Omen suspiciously. "Did you possess an innocent person again?"

"No?" The God said with a fake-innocent voice. Despite heaving a sigh, Shang still went ahead and ordered a huge amount of food for himself, including two canned green teas and three platters of chicken chops with fries, mashed potatoes and coleslaw.

"What? I'm starved," Shang reasoned to Yin, who was giving him one of her I-am-so-done-with-you looks. "Anyway, you didn't eat and all you're ordering is a white chocolate frappe with caramel drizzles? You on a diet or what?"

Yin blushed with humiliation at the thought of her on a diet. "Shut up."

Jinx smiled warmly in her possessed-body, gently pushing a slice of apple pie to her descendant anyways. "Eat up. I don't want my own descendant to starve."

The delinquent thought of the time-pause when Jinx had stopped her from being attacked by a robotic Shang. Her ancestor didn't seem so much of a jerk to her; in fact, she was actually very concerned about Yin.

"So, we're here to do what now?" Issei said through a mouthful of French toast with honey and fresh cream.

Omen's teenager-like face knotted into one of seriousness. "It's concerning your Sacred Gears."

Shang stopped stuffing his face with potatoes while Yin almost sent her cup shattering to the floor, although some whipped cream did drip onto her sneakers. Even the guardian spirits, who had been chatting among themselves despite the presence of their previous masters, stood at attention. Saja barely twitched as Omen spoke.

"I am aware that Yin has already activated hers, but Shang, you have a long way to go before you can even awaken your Dual Emperor Vessel," He chided, but looked at Yin with strict pressure. "And don't get too excited. You may have perked up your Vessel, but that doesn't mean it's fully unleashed yet. You barely woke it up. The Dark Blast is just a basic move from your gauntlet, you'll have to exert more potential and power if you want to push it beyond its limits."

Issei recalled the state that her gauntlets had reached. "But her vessels look in peak condition so far."

"Even so," Jinx cut in. "That is something that she can easily do. We actually expected much more from someone like her. And though she may have activated the Dual Vessel and the Time Twister, Shang has shown much more progress than her in terms of awakening the other Sacred Gears and Vessels that they have, and it's not because he started earlier. Speaking of that, I should show you another Vessel you're capable of unleashing. It's your Mask Vessel."

Yin groaned with frustration. "Is this gonna be another useless thing like the Time Twister?"

Jinx's eerie smile told her otherwise. "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Devil Attends A Show**

"So, I shall now bestow you, your Mask Vessel. It's called the 'Raving Pierrot'."

"The what and who now- Oh no. No, no, no..." Her eyes widened in horror. "I don't want it, thanks."

Panic crept into her voice as she gulped nervously. Noticing the eyes and curious glances around her, Yin shook in fear and replied shakily. "I-I, I'm afraid of clowns."

"Okay, then this is _not_ going to work out well for you, Yin," Shang said quickly. Jinx pulled out a white mask from her bag that had the face of a clown's.

The delinquent screamed and ran off, clutching the closest person to her, who happened to be Akeno. The black-haired girl gently patted her head and tight, pale hands. "Ara, ara. It's alright, Yin-chan. Don't worry," She said soothingly.

"Get that th-thing away from me," Yin wheezed out, still holding onto Akeno's arm with fright. "I _hate_ them."

Omen snorted and sank his teeth into a sandwich, before spitting it out with a disgusted face. "Are you kidding? The Pierrot race are like our servants. They listen to every one of my orders. And I need some vodka; how do you humans call this food," He wrinkled his nose again and downed his glass of 'water'. "Ahh."

Jinx shot Yin a pleading look. "Yin, please understand. As much as I do not wish to force you to wear something like that or have the tittle you would despise so much, this is a great responsibility. Only you can activate the 'Raving Pierrot's' powers. If it's not you, who else would I give this to?"

"Someone who isn't afraid of the dark and clowns?" Yin replied.

"Are you freaking joking, Jinx? She's got a phobia of the dark as well? What kind of descendant is she going to be?" Omen snapped. Yin glared darkly at him, her aura so menacing that he actually flinched slightly.

Rias sighed. "Yin, just give it a try. You never know, and besides, Jinx can correct the image for now since it's just a trial to see if the 'Raving Pierrot' will respond to you."

Sure enough, the mask had turned into a completely white, plain blank mask.

Yin took the mask shakily, along with a small pack that Jinx handed to her, and _very_ reluctantly, put it over her head, engulfing her into darkness.

* * *

She opened her eyes quickly, greeted by the blinding spotlights and a wide-open area with hoops, rings, stepladders and all kinds of props and things.

"Woah, where am I?" She mumbled softly. "Looks like a..." Stopping her sentence short, Yin's face of confusion turned to one of fear and terror. " _Circus_."

For a line of marching clowns and circus performers had appeared, and a tall, skinny figure sat on the top of the electrical pole, legs crossed and his shadow resembling that of a jester's.

"A-re?" The jester perked up, turning his head to face a petrified Yin. With a sickening snap, his head had turned to face backwards completely, shadowed by the bright overhead lights, but the body was still facing the other direction. "We have a guest."

A cloud of purple smoke suddenly appeared beside her, and in place was a skeleton wearing a colorful bow tie and pink suit, with an over-sized top hat positioned loosely on his skull head. "Got your ticket for the show?" He said, bones and jawbone rattling nosily as he spoke.

Yin gulped and searched her pack hopefully before fumbling out a pink and red ticket which had the words 'Lunatec's Wonderland' written in bold words on it. The skeleton took the ticket and nodded pleasantly, rattling his bones once more before taking out a stamp and a stapler-looking device and stamping them. He then took the device and stapled something onto the ticket.

"Microchip. Tells us when you've used or checked it so you won't try anything funny with us. Also gives us the booking info and seats. Front row seats, this way little lady," He said, leading Yin with a bony hand. "Thank you, miss. Our snack-seller will arrive shortly."

The skeleton ticket-man proceeded to disappear in another cloud of purple smoke, but no sooner had Yin sat down on a velvety seat when another poof of green smoke followed, and a little boy no older than ten or nine walked up to her.

"Lovely Miss! How about a snack or two to keep you company during Master Lunatec's wonderful show!" He said cheerfully. He had blonde hair, bright eyes, and dressed in green striped-suit that seemed a little too baggy for him. On his head was a gigantic popcorn bag filled with piping hot popcorn, and he held many snacks and drinks, with another carton hanging around by his neck. Another two skeletons came out from the cloud of disappearing green smoke pushing carts of snacks as well.

The delinquent looked at the peculiar sight of the three cheerful figures selling popcorn and treats. "I'll take some popcorn, candy and a pretzel. And uh, Pepsi."

The boy looked at her curiously. "What's Pepsi?"

"It's a carbonated drink."

"Well, we don't have it here. Sorry, Miss. We do have some soda, I think," He rummaged around the box hanging by his neck and finally managed to grab two cans with a strange-looking packaging. "Here it is."

One of the skeletons proceeded to fill a small paper bag with candies and wrapped goodies, while the other was busy frying a pretzel. The young boy then opened a red-and-white striped popcorn bag and handed it to Yin. "Feel free to help yourself, miss!"

Yin stared at the popcorn; so hot you could see steam rising from it. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I categorized them nicely in my hat. And they're freshly-made," He smiled widely.

She shrugged and looked inside his hat. They certainly were categorized. They were separated into sweet, salty, cheese, caramel, butter and many other flavors. Dipping the bag into the sweet popcorn, Yin managed to get it at least filled to the brim before she thanked Popcorn Boy.

"Here are your snacks!" He said, and the skeletons handed her the candy and pretzel. She awkwardly thanked them, to which they responded by rattling their bones again. "Have a nice day! The snacks are free, by the way." Popcorn Boy hurried off, the skeletons in tow, towards a couple who had just sat down.

 _Thank goodness. There're others here. Well, they might be humans, but I'll just mind my own business for now,_ Yin shoved a handful of peppermints inside her mouth. Gosh, this bag of candy sure was full.

A little while later, the audience seats were almost full, with skeleton attendants running and rattling everywhere, some tripping due to the fragility of their weak bones and others having their skulls roll off, while Popcorn Boy waddled around handing the customers their food and the stage prepared and ready for the show. The soda was thick and fizzy, sugar and carbon attacking her tongue and teeth.

And as the lights dimmed and the curtains rose, Yin felt a raw, deadly feeling in her stomach that she couldn't get rid of, the short pale-faced man yelling for the applause onstage for the start of Lunatec's Asylum Show.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Devil Presents Showtime**

"For our first act, we will be presenting the fast, the furious, the Kid Cheetah!"

The crowd roared and cheered, Kid Cheetah appearing before their eyes with godly-speed. He wore nothing but a pair of running shorts, exposing his body that was the pattern and color of a cheetah's and an above-average physique, with clear blue eyes that glowed as he sped off once more to the end of the stage and back. Yin also noticed a long wavering tail and paws with sharpened claws as well as cheetah ears protruding from his brown hair streaked with honey blonde strands.

They watched and cheered in amazement as Kid Cheetah proceeded to run ten rounds around the circus tent area in under fifteen seconds, dismantle and reassemble a refrigerator in less than half a minute, and for his final part, de-boned what looked like a fish the size of a young killer whale, sliced it up, dished it and served a plate to everyone at the speed of light. Despite it being a small performance and somewhat inferior powers and abilities, it would seem that Kid Cheetah was actually quite an impressive feat to be performing on Lunatec's show, so he came and left with a louder applause trailing behind him as Yin chewed cautiously at the fish.

"Next, we have the our famous circus tamer and his beastly pet, please welcome: Crook and his nightmare beast, Kraken!"

As everyone clapped, Yin saw that the pet wasn't a kraken, but instead, it was a horrible crossbreed of what looked like a tiger and a crocodile, snapping furiously and emitting a roar that almost sent her eardrums bursting. Its body still had that scaly texture from any other crocodile, but the color of its body was that of a tiger's; striped and orange with black lines. Even its teeth and claws were unusually sharp and eerie-looking.

Crook, the beast tamer, was topless, revealing his well-built body with defined abs and bulging over-sized muscles. Across his chest, were tattoos of animals and beasts, but it would not cover up the ugly scars. A large cross was scarred across his chest, and other scratches, long scars, and darker burn areas scattered everywhere. He even had more on his arms and legs, his right eye sewn shut with an ugly line on it. Crook had a black bandanna tied on his head and a pair of dark olive green army pants with camouflage patterns on it and black boots, two whips hanging by his belt.

She looked at Kraken, who was snapping his jaws in the air as a cage was brought out, and the tarp removed with a flourish by a skeleton attendant. Inside stood a large, white beast with snarling jaws, fangs, and a long whipping tail. The beast cramped inside, growling in anger.

"What's that supposed to be?" Yin turned to the person next to her, who was a tall, thin man in an overcoat.

"It's the legendary White Wolf, an endangered species in the Underworld. Surely you must know that?" He replied, taking a close look at her. Yin squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm just an errand-devil. It's my first show."

He nodded with consent and continued watching the show.

Act after act continued, yet there was no sign of the jester called the 'Raving Pierrot'. If she hadn't been so distracted just now!

The curtains drew for the final act. And as the crimson red curtain lifted with the golden spotlights spilling onto the audience, so did their ruby-red blood, draining their bodies and staining their faces in a grotesque manner.

* * *

Yin's face turned pale as everyone around her went limp, their eyes once dancing with excitement of the finale now dead lifeless, bodies splattered with blood.

She grabbed the thin man beside her, the one who had been talking to her. "Mister! Get up!"

A laugh echoed through the tent. _So we meet, personally._

"Pierrot! You bastard!" She growled, trying desperately to activate her Time Twist gear.

 _That won't work. After all, the circus grounds is my domain, my turf, my comfort. You're in a foreign ground where anything can happen._

The delinquent girl grinned. "I love a challenge. So all I have to do is to find you?" Her fists clouded in dark swirls. "Make it rain, BLACK ACID STORM!"

A drizzle of black droplets and smoke and dark clouds gathered above in the tent. The outline of a jester could be seen onstage as the Acid Storm pelted him. "Like this, I can see you even if you're invisible. And what's more..."

Hissing noises erupted from the jester, sounding as if a corrosion had happened.

 _This..!_

"My Black Acid Storm is much more harmful than you can imagine. You won't move or breathe for a while, and soon, the more you're under the rain, your cells and tissues will corrode and evaporate, followed by your limbs and bones. They'll rot away and disintegrate."

 _Not bad. But I still have some tricks up my sleeve..._

Clouds of rainbow-colored smoke blew up in her face, blinding her momentarily as a blast of orange smoke aimed for Yin, whose movements had become stiff and unsure.

A tingling sensation ran down her spine, then a nauseous feeling before she coughed violently, shaking and spitting out dark-colored blood. A green fog followed, and the similar hissing sound was repeated as she screamed in pain. Yin felt her stomach and intestines melting away.

"Nothing less from..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. A hole was already created in her stomach, and her face and lower jaw was a bloody, literally, mess.

Yin could not avoid the next burst of red and blue smoke that headed her way, so all she could do was try to hold her corroding intestines and pray for the worst. Her limbs began to go weak, then they collapsed, having almost no feeling in them. Her vision soon left her as well. Blinded and paralyzed.

 _What will you do now, descendant?_

However, all she did was smirk confidently at the looming shadow on the wall. "You'll see..."

* * *

 _ **Jinx, are you there?** _ (A/N: This is the telepathic conversation between Jinx and Yin, now)

The reply was almost immediate. **_[_** ** _Yin? Are you okay?]_**

 ** _Holding up here. You said I had different sacred gears?_**

 ** _[Yes. But do you plan on activating any of them? I won't give you tips, you know. I've said it before.]_**

 ** _I know. I had a regenerative one right? Can you at least try..?_**

 ** _[Yin, as much as I want to help you, to defeat Lunatec and to prove your worth is entirely up to both of you. I have no say, and I cannot help you in any way that it would be unfair.]_**

The delinquent stared at her watch. She had covered herself in a blanket of darkness, shielded from Lunatec's attacks temporarily, thus being able to commute with Jinx.

 _ **Well then, I just have to come up with a plan, don't I?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Devil's Grand Finale and Backstage Comrades**

 _I'm surprised to see you holding up, hmm?_

Her dome shield was shattered as Lunatec held a clawed hand, emitting a black smoke. _Your Black Metal Dome was rather difficult to break through, I must say. But you are only delaying the inevitable._

"I find it miraculous that I'm staring at the face of death right now," Yin's unfaltered reply echoed through the empty tent. "I don't have a choice. _Charm Shatter_."

 _So you've removed the magic charm from this tent. Nothing will change._

"Let's hope you don't remember anything before this then." She raised her palm and pulled it back into a hopeful fist. "Time Twist!"

* * *

Yin looked around, then at her body. She was glad to find that there were no holes or intestines falling out, but...

 _Is that all? Just the Time Twist?_

"Lunatec!?" The pierrot was cackling madly, sitting atop the tent.

 _I'm impervious to time alteration. No matter what kind of tricks you pull, you won't surpass the master of illusions and tricks, namely me!_ Lunatec leaped off, looking around the circus grounds. No one was in sight; she must have turned back to before opening hours. _Well now, looks like you weren't the one I was looking for..._

The same, ominous black flame flickered in his hand. Yin however, grinned as madly as Lunatec did.

"I'm not done. I expected this outcome, however. When you blew that orange smoke at me, I tried twisting time a little to see if it would work, but you didn't have any effect whatsoever," Yin pulled out some daggers from the nearby barrel. "Sorry Raving Pierrot, but the one to pull the red curtain on tonight's finale, will be me."

A dagger headed straight for Lunatec, whistling past him as he dodged and resumed position, but a piercing scream rang through the air as one stabbed him in the eye just immediately.

Yin smirked savagely. "Humans have their own illusions as well, you know."

A larger curved blade flew towards the blinded spirit, lodging itself into his left chest. The blade emitted a black smoke and a burning smell alerted him as he frantically tried to twist the blade out, his clawed hands panicky and careless, incinerated himself with the black flame from before.

"Tell me, what are you made of, Raving Pierrot?" Yin's fingers jerked lazily, the blades twisting and turning but stayed in the same position to cause the screaming figure pain. "I saw some termites from your ears, and when you were sitting before the show I saw your every stiff movement. What are you?"

There was no reply but shrieking pain.

"I see. Well, time to finish you off..."

The delinquent girl drank from a strange bottle of clear liquid, and waltzed forward, her fingers plunging out the knives. With a flick, tongues of flames emerged from her mouth and licked and devoured the jerking figure, doing a crazed dance of spasm before falling to the floor, twitching in his last moments of life.

Yin stared down at him. "No sign of human organs. As I suspected from the absence of blood and weird movements, this thing is a puppet. Where's the real one?"

 _Look up, girl._

She turned her head upwards and found a smiling masked man, dressed exactly like the puppet.

 _Well done. I was right to hold back and stall for time to unleash your powers. Or to be exact, your sadistic human ways of ridiculous circus pranks. The flying knives were controlled by wires from your fingers, a second knife hidden behind the first one that missed to create optical illusion, and the alcohol spat out and lit with a lighter to blow out fire._

"You sure are crafty. And I thought I did my homework," Grinned Yin. "Didn't have to use my trump card though."

 _Nevertheless I see you have potential. You have found ways to defeat the enemy you knew almost nothing about independently. Even if it was all assumptions you made clever ones, and uncovered the mystery by evolving a simple strategy and movements. Time to return back. Your mind must be exhausted from this little battle._

* * *

She jolted back to the present and found all of them present staring at her intently, except for a smiling Jinx.

"I did it," Yin said with a radiant smile. "Although I didn't like that my intestines fell out and my body was corroding," She scrunched up her face in disgust at the memory.

Issei swallowed his mouthful of potatoes whole with a look. "Too much information there."

Jinx handed her the white mask back happily. "Looks like Lunatec thinks you have potential. That's something to be proud of."

"Yes well, his audition wasn't very welcoming. I had to fight a puppet dummy version of him, and that was still so strong! Imagine what the real one would be," Scowled Yin, watching Shang spin a plasma disc in his hands lazily.

The bell tinkled softly as a young man entered, this time a pair of decent-looking boys. One of them was overly tall, and the other a smirking face that turned into realization when he caught sight of Yin.

"Jinzo?"

"Yin?"

* * *

"Wu-ah~ I didn't expect to see you here! So you're also one of us?"

Jinzo Yuu, or more commonly called Jino, was what Yin would call a playboy with a carefree but adult mindset. He was the type who had more girlfriends than he could count, watched adultery... content, and didn't really care much for anything. Jino was a gamer, a body-builder in-progress, and also a devil, apparently.

"But wasn't 'Kasai' a Malay-Thai _boxer_? This guy's not even a boxer!" Issei said.

The taller boy with slightly curly black hair and a frown, looked clearly confused. "Jino, you said you had something to discuss with me..."

"Oh right, Dev. You see, you're one of us," Jino said simply, digging into a plate of steak.

Devin Koizumi frowned even more. "What?"

"Let me explain," Yin intercepted quickly. "Basically, you're part of a species called devils, which we actually are. And your ancestor was a powerful God, that now wishes for you to pick up the same skills as him. From what I know, you're an ice-based long-distance devil."

He seemed to have relaxed a little, but it took him a while to actually adjust to these new facts and more details from Rias. Jinx and Omen had left already while Koneko was on her fifth parfait.

"Have you met your ancestors and tried out your Sacred Gears?" Shang asked. "I know Jino was introduced earlier than Yin, so you must have done _something_."

"Oh, yeah," He said with his cheeky grin that _most_ girls found cute and handsome. "I still have to learn boxing and Muay-Thai to pick up some of Kasai's skills, but in the end, he thought I could reform and improvise some moves with my taekwondo skills." Jino was a junior black belt.

Devin groaned. "This won't be good. I'm horrible at long-distance, and even though I have fine eyesight, my only skill is in gaming and badminton."

Yin chuckled softly. "Then you ought to practice with us next time."

"No need for a next time," Rias spoke up. "We can go, now."

"Where?" All four teenage voices echoed.

She smiled dangerously.

 _"To my private training ground that I have prepared for you all."_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: There's going to be an Extra at the bottom to celebrate 10k words of my blood sweat and tears. XD_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Devil and the Sadist.**

"What is this?"

Rias smiled invitingly. "Its your personal training grounds for the Six Descendants. This is the one in your country; the training grounds in Japan are much bigger than this."

Yin cringed a little. "Can we call ourselves something cooler?"

"I like the idea of 'Six Deadly Sins'," Shang said, surveying the earthy plains with rocky surroundings.

The four of them nodded in unison before asking. "So what do we do now?"

The Occult Club members shrugged. "We're waiting for the rest of us. Kiba, Xenovia, Asia and Azazel-Sensei have yet to arrive."

"Right on time, Rias."

Just as they said it, a portal appeared, causing Devin and Yin to jump while Shang and Jino shrugged casually. Out stepped the handsome blonde, two beautiful girls and a young man with dark blonde hair.

"Sweet! I call shotguns on that pretty blonde girl there," Winked Jino.

"You are not touching Asia!" Snapped Issei, whose fists were clenched already.

"Break it up, you two!" Rias commanded, and they immediately stopped, but the brunette continued to glare at the fourteen-year old who had started talking to Devin.

Akeno Himejima emerged with a small jar containing small slips of paper. "Time to pick your trainers, four of you. Asia and Azazel are sitting out, since Asia-chan will be set for healing and Azazel will watch and supervise all of you. Each one of you, pick one each first."

The four classmates stared at each other before doing a silent motion of rock-paper-scissors until...

"Ya-Ha! I win!" Jino smirked triumphantly.

"I pick next," Yin said, clearly not contended.

"I'm third," Shang replied while all heads tilted to a sour-looking Devin, clearly showing his displeasure without words.

The female delinquent sighed and looked sorry for the poor boy. He didn't have a good chance for a trainer, let alone polish his new skills. "I'll let you have my turn, Dev. I want you to get a good trainer, at least."

Devin looked as if he could have kissed Yin (Thank goodness he didn't) while he grinned at Jino.

The playboy walked up confidently and grabbed the first piece of paper.

 _Hyodou Issei._

He felt as if every cell and ounce of life had left him. Of all the people and chances and slips of paper, it had to be Hyodou Issei! The Welsh Dragon Emperor! The one who wanted to be Harem King with no avail! And the one who clearly had a bone to pick with this playboy!

"Don't say it; I can tell what you got, it's clearly no beautiful girl," Devin stopped his best friend from crumbling to ash whilst glaring angrily at Issei, who did so likewise. He went on to pick his piece.

"Alright! I got Akeno-san!" The gamer-boy punched the air happily while the vice-president giggled cheerfully. "Yin, remind me to buy you lunch later; you're seriously the best!"

Jino growled in frustration. "Why?!"

"I can't say I'm not happy for Devin, but bear in mind that although she may be of help in long-distance training, she is the ultimate sadist. She's not going to show you any mercy," Shang had already picked his paper. "Xenovia-san?"

The bluenette bowed politely towards him. "I will be in your care, Shang."

The playboy looked like he could cry. "First Dev and now Shang. Please don't tell me..."

Yin gulped as Akeno rattled the jar playfully. Her fingers snapping up a small slip, she nervously unfolded it. _Kiba Yuuto._

"Ah, Kiba," She stared at the handsome blonde, who smiled charmingly at her. "Well, I guess he could help me in sword practice; I want to improve that."

"No jealousy? Well, Kiba is a guy after all," Shang commented.

Devin rolled his eyes. "If you knew Yin well enough you'd know she has a crush on Hui."

Her face immediately flared up, as red as a fire engine as all the blood rushed to her face and head. "H-How'd you know?" She had to force herself to remain composed while Jino gaped at her; he also held quite the affection for the petite girl.

"Please, I can tell by the way you text in class, at our workbench during Design and Tech class, and sometimes when you're with her," He said. "It may not be that obvious, but it's still true."

"Alright, enough," Rias said with a sigh. "The winner of rock-paper-scissors and the person third in place, pair up." Jino and Shang stood beside each other immediately, anticipating her next movements. "So it would seem that Koneko-chan and I are left. Both pairs will choose one of us and start training with each other. Yin, come up and pick for yourself and Devin."

She stumbled over carelessly and grabbed the top paper, dazedly. "Rias Buchou-san."

"Yosha! Great job! The president is going to coach us personally!" Devin acted like Tiger Woods had hit a hole-in-one ( _A/N: What is wrong with me XD_ )

Jino shrugged. "I'm not complaining; I've got Xenovia and Koneko. I'll be learning some sweet combat skills."

"Now, let's start practice."

* * *

"Why this!?"

"Never mind that, start running before we get struck!"

Akeno watched with a smiling face as the duo sped around the field, tied to a stack of rubber tires around their waist while running. "Ufufu. If you don't start picking up the speed, my lightning will get you~"

"GODDAMMIT! ORRYAA!"

* * *

"Alright, time for a break- Yin, you look..."

The exhausted pair gave him a look that silenced him.

"Ufufu, they've worked hard. I'm sure their speed and agility has increased from my little _punishment_ ~" Akeno propped the two seemingly-lifeless beings against a bench as she poured out some tea. "Yin may not have had much speed, but she certainly has the determination, strength and durability to last throughout the fun. Devin's speed is decent, but he'll still have to continue training."

"Jino if I die, tell my parents that I loved them," Devin groaned softly. Yin couldn't even lift her cup properly for a drink, "So what did you guys do?"

"Koneko-chan broke my spine at least twenty times when I didn't do my combat drills properly," Jino grumbled as he sipped the scalding tea with small mouthfuls. "Shang is still training with Xenovia on his sword skills. I won't ask; I'm sure all you two did was get tortured by Akeno."

Rias walked over with a grey-haired maid pushing a trolley of snacks.

"Dammit, even the Gremory Household has hot maids," Jino scowled, wincing in pain when he tried to flex his arms. "Pres, what are you doing here?"

"This is Grayfia. She's here to give you guys something to eat before you continue your training, and she is also my brother's Queen and wife."

All three of them dropped their teacups, frozen in a state of shock at the words "My brother's Queen and wife". All except Jino who seemed surprised and couldn't have held his teacup due to his strained muscle. They however, had different reasons to be shocked.

"You have a brother?" Devin gawked.

"Your sister-in-law is a maid?" Yin gasped.

"Your brother's Queen is the 'Strongest Queen'?" Jino gaped.

Grayfia's nod confirmed their shocking suspicions, causing all three of them to slump against the wall and bench in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Shang had taken a break when he caught sight of his classmates in their frozen state of shock with tea dribbling down their clothes and onto the floor, clearly confused.

* * *

 **Extra! 10.5: The Devil is A Scandalous Pickup-Liner?!**

 _(A/N: This takes place sometime during the day Yin discovered her powers and before she knew that Shang, Jino and Devin were devils.)_

As usual, the two troublemakers of the class were bored before their club activities.

Jino and Yin usually did not hang out much before this, but since Jino's senior and best companion, Terra, and Yin's friends were all busy with one thing or another, they invited Shang and Devin (who was forcefully dragged along reluctantly despite having plans for a free afternoon) to eat with them at a nearby Italian family restaurant.

"I'm bored. This sucks," Jino grumbled, stirring his straw in a glass of root beer. "Eh? Isn't that our new teachers?"

He lifted a finger and stabbed it in the direction of three young but rather beautiful ladies as they made their way to a table nearby. One was a rather tanned young lady with long, dark brown hair, large eyes and make-up, another a smiling teacher with light honey-brown hair tied in a ponytail and the other a straight-faced woman, her own soft, brown hair cut short with her fringe in loose strands accompanied with rimless glasses on her nose.

Devin chewed his pizza slice enviously. "I heard they're taken. Miss Arianna's already got some Indian guy engaged to her, and Chouno-Sensei has a boyfriend. I've seen them both and they sure are something."

"But Yayoi-Sensei is single, right?" Commented Yin, scooping a mouthful of rice into her mouth. Yayoi Shin was a half-Korean who worked as the school principal's secretary, which seemed to have held her back numerous times way after closing school hours, from what the four of them had heard. Despite the seven/eight year gap between them Yin found a fondness for Yayoi, or perhaps it was admiration for her blatant, strict, no-nonsense, and sometimes-sarcastic behaviour. "So if you really want to date her, then just go for it."

"Woah, you sure don't pull the strings back at love. Do you not realize the age gap?" Grinned Jino, gulping from a can of energy drink.

"If you really loved someone, you wouldn't care about the age or gender or whatever they're used to or do, right? It's easy to fall in love with their good sides, but the real test is to accept their flaws," Scowled Yin.

Shang smiled. "Why don't you go show it to us, then?"

"What?" Before Yin could decipher whatever Shang was up to, Devin and Jino had already caught the ball and was running along with it, pushing the delinquent towards the teachers' table.

Yayoi looked up acidly. Arianna and Chouno was at the free flow of drinks. "Ah, the delinquent troublemaker girl of 2-C. What business do you have with me?"

 _Sheesh, she sure is giving me the cold shoulder,_ Yin tried not to scowl. "Shin-Sensei, how much do polar bears weigh?"

"Well..." She seemed taken aback, trying to read through the stony-faced delinquent by keeping her equally straight face. "I don't know."

 _What does the troublemaker want with me? Surely I'm not going to be a target of her teacher bullying. If she tries anything I'll-_

To her surprise, the usually dark-faced and serious girl broke into a sheepish grin. "They're enough to break the ice. My name's Yin, by the way."

"Ah, I know that," Yayoi couldn't help but feel much more at ease; in fact, she found it cute for some reason, despite the part of her saying that things like these were usually stupid attempts at flirting. "I'm... Really not interested in dating yet. Although..." She looked up at Yin curiously.

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm into girls. Sorry for bothering you, Shin-Sensei."

"Oh, by the way," Yin turned around just as she headed towards the table. "That line... Was actually cute. Thank you." She felt herself blushing as the delinquent gave her a playful grin before waving off.

Chouno reached the table before the other teacher did, her ponytail swaying gently. "Uwah, Yayoi-Sensei, your face is kind of red. What did Yin say to you?"

Yayoi felt her face redden even more at the thought of the pickup line; her ears were probably the shade of a tomato already. "Nothing, really."

"Hmm, well I've taught her in primary school. She's a rather wild one, but she's got this unexpectedly caring side of her. Best to get on her good side, no?"

"Mm."

But Yayoi's heart skipped a beat as she continued her work for the rest of the day, thinking of Yin whilst unaware of the truly, and literally, devilish side of the young rebel as she walked along side with her classmates back to school, a smug grin on her face.

* * *

 _A/N: Please remember Yayoi; she will make an appearance soon in this story!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Devil Meets Her Match.**

"Black Acid Storm!"

"Polar Strife!"

After a week's worth of hardcore training, the four of them had finally managed to grasp at least the basic movements and essentials that would eventually lead to activation of their Sacred Gears or special abilities. Rias Gremory had come up with igneous ideas to push them to their limits, whether it was forcing Yin to stay in a dark tower to conquer her fears for a whole 12 hours, accompanying poor Devin on their trip to the Antarctica without any clothes on to brave through the icy cold temperatures and control his basic powers, letting Koneko spar with a reluctant and very beat-up Jino to her heart's content to train his stability and endurance, or making Shang practice with a sadistic Akeno and a sometimes-hesitant Issei to improve his skills.

Swapping trainers with each other seemed effective in turning them into all-rounders. Kiba taught Shang more than what he knew from Xenovia about sword-fighting to use his plasmatic forms to good use. Yin learned more about combat movements from Koneko and Jino and Devin were put under tough coaching by Rias to work together to maximize their power potential.

Despite all this, they managed to improve tremendously, and figured out each individual's specialties and weakness. Yin was good with anything that needed strength, endurance and no hesitance, but this led to her downfall as she could be reckless and she still had limits to her strength and determination. She had trained much with the twin Emperor Vessel she was given, and although only practicing the same foundation movements, her potential was still going strong. Yin also improved in her Time Twist Gear, able to stop, pause, rewind, or even fast forward time whenever she liked, with the newly added function that she could control anyone's time she wished but still in the same present period.

Shang didn't let his asthma get to him. His Plasmatic movements were getting better, and could take solid shapes of items such as swords and weapons. He also worked on the previously-mentioned Cyborg Form, enhancing his plasma magic and granting him body armor, weapons and better endurance. His specialty was speed and strength, but despite all his determination he was still restrained by his asthma. He showed no signs of increasing the number of Sacred Gears he had.

Playboy Jino had a flair for combat arts and explosive power or speed, and his agility and stamina were top-notch. The only problem was that he still could not activate more than the two Sacred Gears he had at present, so he would have to continue working on that and the speed of his movements. With the power in his fists and legs, he was already catching up to Koneko, matching evenly in their spars. Jino could use at least some fire magic now, which he infused into his fights.

However, the one who seemed to be making the most progress was Devin. Practicing in the cold gave him a weird habit of wearing jackets now and the endurance for his magic, and at long last he could produce magical potential, using Ice and Snow magic. His sniping skills were decent, but accuracy and speed was one he had to work on. Devin's main weapons became the deadly barrage of long-distanced weapons his ancestor had bestowed to him after his training in the Antarctica, from a deadly bow to a range of sniper rifles, handguns, and a strange weapon that he could attach to his forearms and shoot, becoming incredibly attached to it. He could use magic for ammo as well, concentrating his magic energy into a form and exerting it, from the barrel or his hands.

"Okay, there's something important I want to say," Rias said, after assessing the situation with Akeno and Azazel. Jino stopped trying to flirt while brawling with Koneko and walked over with the others.

* * *

"A duel?"

"Yes, to assess you further. Training is good be we need something to compare you with, thus each of you," Rias replied. "Shang and Jino will be with each other against Yin and Devin. You may fight as much as you want within the time limit of fifteen minutes."

Jino grinned confidently. "Ten will be all I need to take you down with my new powers."

"I'll teach you not get cocky in five, then," Smirked Yin.

* * *

They landed on a clear plot of land, the grass growing in uneven patches and the ground uneven and sandy. Yin and Devin were busy strategizing; they had put in much thought and care into this.

"Shang and Jino will have great teamwork. We should try to break them up so we're not too overwhelmed," Yin said as Devin stretched his sore arms. "But don't take them head on. I'll go on offense up front, you try to stay protected behind and cover me with your sniping abilities.

"But I'm not confident," Devin protested.

The delinquent smiled convincingly. "Well, I'm counting on you."

"Didn't you hear me?!"

Rias and Asia arrived, along with Jino and Shang through a household portal. The crimson-haired President was holding a timer with bat wings. "It's to spectate the match."

It had a rather annoying, ear-piercing screech as it rose into the air, flapping its wings loudly with the timer screaming in bold words:

 **15:00**

"Ready?"

"I was born ready," Jino eyed Devin hungrily, who shot him a challenging stare.

"GO!"

The moment the beep sounded, Jino was already on his feet, dashing towards a retreating Devin, who sidestepped away from the martial artist only to be cloaked in a dark dome-like structure. "Black Metal Dome..."

"Get ready, Shang, she's on the move," Jino flew back, and Shang sped forward instead, whipping a plasma beam towards her.

Yin cursed in pain as the plasma beam sliced through her ankle. "Time Twist: Custom." Her ankle healed completely in an instant; or rather, returned the way it was. She could already see through their tag-team tactics. Raising an open palm, a black hole appeared, gathering black particles and formed into a black orb. "Black Impact Orb!"

"White Defense Devil!"

An over-sized shape of a demon with large wings appeared, the bright particles taking the form of the demon as it shielded the two boys from her attack. The demon howled in pain and disintegrated away into particles.

"You're not the only one who can use Color Shift. But you know the advantage of my color element?" Shang's hands began to glow white again; a spine ran down Yin's spine. This couldn't be good.

"White light is made of seven different colors."

* * *

 **The Devil's Guidebook! I: The Characters (Human Descendants)**

 _-Yin (Laughing Jinx):_

 _The reckless, hot-headed young delinquent who is the Laughing Jinx's descendant and the holder of one of the Twin Emperor Vessels. She may seem grumpy and upset all the time, but Yin has a caring side to her and will do anything to protect her comrades. Her most notable abilities so far are Time Twist, Black Color Shift, and her newly-acquired Raving Pierrot Mask Gear._

 _-Shang Shun (Smiling Omen):_

 _A nice and humorous guy if you get to know this seemingly moody person. He is someone who has much brute strength but can also be reckless. He is an avid gamer and in the same taekwondo club as Yin. Most notable abilities so far is his Plasmatic Energy and White Color Shift._

 _-Jinzo/ Jino (Kasai):_

 _Carefree, sometimes-arrogant, outgoing and rather mature playboy Jino has gone through more girls than an average movie star. Though flirtarious and seems unfoccused without a care, he gets serious in battle or on the competition ground. Jino's most notable abilities so far is his combat skills._

 _-Devin Koizumi (Kori):_

 _Devin is similar to Jino somewhat, being his best friend, but he is humble, and doesn't speak when he's not spoken to. He usually likes to think of strategies; a kind of attitude he developed from gaming, and is equally carefree and lazy. His most notable abilities so far feature his ice magic and intelligent strategies._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: It's Halloween! I'll put down a special short chapter down there later!_

 _Was originally going to put this in chapter 14 but I think it would have been too late by then..._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: The Devil Admits Defeat?**

 _(A/N: Special moves will be shouted in bold)_

"Yin, watch out!" Devin hollered, his forearms emitting a glow as two silver, metallic band-like weapons etched onto his forearms, the bands holding elaborate carvings and designs of waves and some protruding pieces formed in random spare shapes. A panther's head sat on the end of the left band ending at his knuckles and a shark on the right. His fingers were encased in silver gloves and had strange designs on it.

" **White Light Disaster: Seven Floors**!" Shang's hands bolted out white rays, which suddenly separated into seven different colors and headed straight for Yin.

Devin shut on eye and aimed carefully, despite the chaos going on out there. He knew Yin had set her Black Metal Dome for his magic to pass through and block everything else from the outside. "Aim carefully... One shot, one kill." He raised his right hand with the shark head and its jaws dropped to reveal gathering of magic particles. Jino was not going to expect the attack...

" **Polar Rush Strike!** "

The playboy was caught off guard by a blinding light, following bright, speeding discs of energy. " **Smoke Shift!** " A blast of smoke appeared and formed into a wall, unfortunately being blown away by the speed of Devin's magic discs. Jino took a full-body attack and was flung away from Shang.

Yin had her own problems to deal with. " **Black Corrupt Lance!** "

" **Red Explosion.** "

The charging lance struck the red ray of light, a loud explosion erupting as both came into contact with each other. " **Orange Shield, Yellow Lightning!** "

The orange ray morphed into a thick medieval shield, deflecting more of the similar lances Yin hurled at him, the black energy leaking away upon contact while a crackle of thunder could be heard, the bolts and streaks of yellow energy took forms and speed of lightning bolts.

" **Shoot Pocket!** " A light azure energy shield deflected the yellow rays away from a crouching Yin and back to a shocked Shang, who grinned at Devin, his right-handed metal crossbow's similar blue light dimming. He lifted an open palm, the gloved hand containing a small, blue chip installed in the center. " **Sonic Sonar!** "

Jino, struggling to get onto his feet steadily, was once again thrown off guard by his radioactive waves. "Shang! Help here!"

"Retract!" Shang pulled the remaining rays, which were in the midst of attacking towards Yin, back into his glowing hands. "Time to shine, Mask Gear."

* * *

"Rias?"

The crimson-haired girl looked up at the familiar voice. "Sona?"

The black-haired student council president with her vice-president, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, were also the idols of Kuoh, with Sona the next heiress of the Sitri household and her sister a Satan, just like Rias with her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. It was unexpected, however, for Sona to arrive in Singapore.

"I heard about the awakening of the Noroi Era from Azazel, so I wanted to see for myself," Sona replied, Tsubaki watching the ongoing fight as the female delinquent was recovering from Shang's attack. The flapping timer was screeching annoyingly: **12:20.**

The brunette scowled and habitually ran his hand through his hair; something Jino usually did when he was either nervous, trying to look cool, confident, flirting, and such. He took great pride in his hair; sticking out a little and combed upwards with a wild wave. "Shang, what do we do now? There's still 12 minutes on the clock, and Yin and Devin's been deflecting our attacks."

There was no reply, only the sparking of a malfunctioning device, then a static scream and more sparking and crackling. Jino turned to Shang and his jaw dropped.

For in his place was his cybernetic form.

* * *

" **Mask Gear: Static Cyborg.** It's not everyday you get to witness a Masked Gear in revival, let alone it in action," Akeno commented.

Shang had put on his Cybernetic mask, one that only covered almost half his face and extended a little onto the right side of his temple, all made of wires and silver metal with hints of cracks, the left eye that was covered replaced by a glowing red pupil in a black socket but his mouth and lower part of his nose was spared. Where his flesh and muscles were in his right side of his torso was also replaced by iron and metal parts. His right chest was covered by a piece of shining iron plate with glowing engravings in them, a part carved out to expose chips and wires inside, and his shoulders armed with an iron pad, ball and a diamond shaped piece connected to it so the pointed tip was facing upwards from his shoulder.

His biceps were also banded with ribbed metal, but where his biceps and triceps were connected was a tangled mess of wires connecting to his equally covered triceps, some bits revealing neon lights and chip items. The right hand was not as bad; they extended only before the fingers, his palm also manifesting a circular lens that was covered, for now.

The sight of the usually skinny-but-still-fit Shang, panting from the lightning ordeal, in a suit of robotic parts and messed wires and chip parts covering half his body, seemed to shock Yin. His ears were covered by rusty-looking iron headphone-like devices, the two metals strung by a row of wires.

"What..." Devin emerged from the defensive dome to get a closer look at the buzzing robotic-humanoid. "Is that really him?"

"It is; he's just using the mask right now. What I'm more concerned about is the static noise... Is that normal?"

Even Jino was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, dropping his fists.

" _How's this? Cool isn't it, Yin?_ " The static-pausing but robotic voice echoed.

"IT TALKED!" Both Jino and Devin jumped; they could hardly recognize the robot-humanoid, let alone their own friend.

Yin paused before smiling. Her sadistic smile matched Akeno's usually torturous one when they were training, blood sweat and tears running as she remembered the previous sessions. It was something that would scar Devin forever, and when he saw it, a shiver ran up his spine.

"I suppose it is only fair that we have to be even in all forms of battle, Shang. So..." She pulled a white, blank mask from her belt, the smile not faltering. "Let me show you, the Raving Pierrot's power."

" **Mask Gear: Raving Pierrot!** "

* * *

 **Chapter 12.5 Special: Trick and Treat!**

 _(A/N: This takes place in no specific timeline, presumably in the middle of their training week)_

"Is my hair okay?"

"You look fine, Jino. Ow! Too tight, too tight!"

"Sorry, Dev. I think your mask is a little too loose, by the way."

"Yin, does my tail look bushy enough?"

The four deadly sins were busy preparing for the Halloween Party they were going to partake in the devil world and the human world, with an invitation from Rias and Tao respectively. Jino was going as a vampire, Devin dressed as a devil (to match his name), Shang in a werewolf costume and Yin a zombie. Jino's white dress shirt with classy ruffles, crimson red vest with brass buttons, black coat and red-and-black cloak suited him well, accompanied by a red bow tie, ruffled sleeves and black suit pants.

Devin's devil costume made him look a little like a Grimm Reaper, his usually flat and curly hair now tousled, sticking out in all directions with a pair of curved, crooked thin black horns and wielding a shiny, silver scythe prop. He wore a black coat with fur lining and turned-up collars, exposing his torso and well-muscled washboard abs. A black belt with a silver buckle, long black pants, a black choker, numerous black Gothic rings on his long fingers, and black, ominous-looking drawn-on tattoos designed by artistic Yin. He had a long black necklace as well as contacts to give him black eyes with red pupils. To top it off, Yin had designed a sinister mask to match that of a gas mask's, giving it tweaks and dying it black to cover his mouth.

Shang wore a black leather jacket over his low-cut black tee, grey jeans with random rips, high-cut sneakers and a white and black striped tie loosely knotted and hung low. He had a black collar with silver buckle and a broken line of chains, and a pair of black werewolf ears and bushy tail. Shang even styled his usually flat hair so it stuck out nicely to match his furry ears.

Yin's costume was rather simple. She wore a ragged grey hoodie jacket, with a shredded black tee, ripped three-quarter black pants and high-cut white sneakers. The rest of her exposed flesh had bloodstains, bruises, and impressive bite wounds Yin had managed to paint on with some help from Shang. Her neck was wrapped with bandages with ends that hung loosely, and her face had eye-shadows to make her seem lifeless, more blood stains, and scratches. Her hair was messy and stuck out, with two silver necklaces, and silver earrings. As a final touch, Yin had managed to stick two flat nails to resemble a Frankenstein look, with scars running down everywhere to make her seem like she was sewn together.

"Wait, what about my wings?" Devin asked stupidly.

"You are a devil, you know. No one will notice anyway," Grinned Jino. Devin blushed at the idiocy of his question.

They attended Tao's party first, arriving at his enormous house decked out in spooky decorations, where he greeted them in a mummy outfit, tripping over the long ends of toilet paper.

* * *

"Hey Prez!"

Rias looked up and saw the four wide-awake teens holding paper bags and containers. "Hello."

"Our party just ended. We had loads of fun trick or treating everyone's house in Tao's neighborhood," Explained Devin, holding up the paper bags stuffed with cake and candy. "Tao tripped over his costume..."

"Devin almost got exposed by some crazy cult leader nearby who tried to pull off his wings..." Jino continued.

"Our classmates got mauled by a dozen dogs..." Shang added.

"And everyone fell asleep after that because they were either tired, sleepy, or had drank too much of the punch Tao's father accidentally slipped alcohol in," Finished Yin. "Nice party, by the way, Rias-Buchou."

Rias smiled. Yin noticed she was dressed in a revealing witch's outfit, orange and black with the middle of her stomach covered only by orange strings pulling the material from two sides together and beginning from her chest. Grayfia was serving guests cupcakes and candies, dressed in a black witch's costume with a black hat, sleeveless black vest that only covered her boobs and half her stomach, black materials that covered her hands and elbows, and a black miniskirt with orange ruffled laces and gold buckle.

"I'm surprised Singaporeans actually trick or treat," Jino reached into one of his paper bags and unwrapped a chocolate bar. "I'll go get me some ladies over there. I heard they love a good nip on their necks," He winked, Yin and Shang gagging on their lemon suckers.

Devin had removed his mask for a breath of fresh air, only to reveal dripping blood from his nose. "Sorry, I saw some other costumes."

Yin didn't want to look at Akeno or Xenovia again to risk heart failure, especially at Xenovia's revealing and tearing mummy costume. "Let's just get to the trick-or-treating in every room."

Nevertheless, the Four Deadly Sins did have fun that night, on 31st October. It was definitely a night of blood, sugar, and eye-candy. (Get it? Candy? Halloween? Eye-candy? Haha okay I'll stop.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Devil and Makeover**

Shang stared blankly at Yin, who now donned the Raving Pierrot's mask. Gone were her previous clothes, and in its place was a baggy striped suit with colorful patches and bright buttons, resembling that of a circus uniform. Her face was nothing like a pierrot's however. Yin's right eye was black with a red pupil, and from her mouth manifested two curved blade-like fangs.

"I am not y-your enemy, Raving Pierrot," Shang spoke, but readied his hand-cannon nonetheless.

Yin's right half of her face was covered with black tattoos, and so was the right side of her body. One hand was only made of bones, and no skin while the other was gloved. "Then why fight with me?"

"Because I c-cannot lose in front of the heiresses of two great devil families. This is my ch-chance to redeem myself."

"Then let us commence, Static Cyborg."

 **10:00**

* * *

" **Code 007: Lasik Beam!"**

A bright ray of plasma, electrified energy shot out from the cannon, missing the now-agile Yin by inches. **"Fatal Fortune Wheel-"**

 **"Hellspawn!"**

Something had appeared from the ground beneath her, grabbing against her legs and restraining her movements, allowing another shot to hit her square in the stomach, sending her flying before she could unleash any of her movements.

 **"Misfortune-Go-Round!"** Yin recovered swiftly and casted a spell of some sort. Before Shang knew, he felt a static shock, then a row of voltage shocks that buzzed painfully in his chest and stomach; his Lasik Beam had backfired into his internal cannon system.

 **"Code 073: Minus Maximum!"**

 **"Genocide-Blitz!"**

Two flashes and beams of blue light collided, creating an explosion.

"If Jino can intercept in a battle, so can I," Devin aimed his panther-head at the surprised teen. **"Icy Embrace!"**

As Yin and Shang continued their battle, a shot fired into the air, a long arm structured from light azure energy particles shot out from the open mouth of the head and tightened its grip around a struggling Jino before freezing, causing pain, discomfort and inability to move. The fingers also tightened even more around his body; the more he struggled the stronger it was.

 **"B-Blazi-Blaziken!"** The arm around him melted back into its energized state, retracting back inside the panther mouth, Jino's body temperature already reaching that of Hell's flames.

 **"Crazy Razor!"**

A loud, buzzing sound suddenly pierced through the air, Jino and Devin leaping away from the source of the sound, a quick sear of pain flashing against their heads, the playboy feeling the wet blood drip down. "Who's there?" Devin asked bravely, still not noticing the blood.

The buzzing sound stopped, and so did the four of them. The masks slowly faded away to reveal two exhausted, bruised and panting teens staring at the back of Devin's head with bulging eyes.

There was a patch of shaved hair and wet blood where his thick black hairs were supposed to be.

* * *

Jino stared at Devin's shaved patch in horror and instinctively ran a hand up the back of his neck. Sure enough, his shaking fingers met a freshly shaved part of his previous sideburns. Although they weren't exactly thick with hair, Jino loved his hair with pride and joy, especially those sideburns, the wavy styled, tousled hair and the back of his head.

"My hair!" He clutched the huge shaven spot. "What did you do?"

A deep cackle of laughter rang in their ears, only showing a flying broomstick as it weighed under what appeared to be a not-so-obvious outline of an invisible figure. "Ya-Ha! Come catch me, kids!" The broomstick shot off, a clear glint of a scythe's blade distracting Yin for a moment, before a sickle flew towards her.

"Give me back my hair!" Jino's fists lit up with flames, shooting out beams of fire and flames from them. **"Hibashira!"**

Pillars and long tongues of flames reached up to the broomstick, which merely flew away and suddenly vanished completely without a trace, leaving only the fallen sickle and their strands of hair.

Devin shrugged and tried to comfort a devastated Jino. "It's fine; we were due for haircuts anyways."

Jino's eyebrows were still in a frown, biting his lower lip angrily. "I guess so. But what kind of haircut am I supposed to get with this kind of hair?" He gestured to the back of his head. "How am I going to fix this?"

"Leave it to me," Rias' voice reached their ears, gingerly picking up the bat-clock that had been damaged in the middle of the Lasik Beam Shang had fired. "For now, I need to speak to you all and get you properly treated. Asia, Akeno."

* * *

"So you're saying we should change ourselves?"

"Well, I suppose it is rather difficult to remember your different names, especially when it's always so complicated. Shang's family name sounds the same as his own after all," Rias watched as Yin stretched the bandage around her arm, gripping on end in between her teeth. "But no, it's not about your names. It's actually based on your appearance."

Jin _(A/N: Jino sounds weird so I'm changing it to Jin)_ suddenly emerged at the doorway with Devin, accompanied by matching hairstyles.

They had hip, wild hair with sideburns and the back of their heads shaved halfway up, the hair combed in an upwards motion with a tousled look. Jin's hair was dyed a flaming orange-red with faded crimson sideburns while Devin's was a teal-turqoise color with faded bright azure sideburns (a little like T.O.P from the Korean boy band).

"I'm loving my new hair," Grinned Jin. "That hairstylist Rias invited was so experienced."

"I hate my new hair," Devin looked like Jin when the back of his previous hair was shaved. "They put something in it to make mine grow longer so it could match Jin's."

Yin looked at them with a shrug. "Makes no difference. Devin's only lost his curly hair and now looks like Jin, and Jin still looks equally ugly to me."

Both scowled at her.

* * *

"When you said appearance, I didn't think you'd actually grow my hair, shave some and dye it all," Yin ran a hand through her new hair. She was now given bangs, silky dyed-black hair and white streaks dyed in some places. She also had a hint of sideburns: her side partition shaved under her bangs and fringe, which also had some white streaks.

Shang didn't seem very pleased with the dye. His hair was now a luscious silky silver-white instead of his slightly-shaggy and flat dark brown hair, styled and combed to one direction in a wave, his hint of sideburns white as well, halfway up the back of his head. There was also some black streaks dyed in the waves.

Both of them were also given contacts, or rather, perfect eyesight with the help of their ancestors' powers and devil abilities. Shang's eyes were ice-blue and Yin's blood-red.

"Now, back to the serious stuff. We watched your match earlier on," Azazel suddenly entered. His serious eyes locked onto a still-bruised Yin. "You have good control of your powers, even learning to use your Mask Gear. But your agility, reflexes and stamina are horrible. You may have good control, but there is a reason why you cannot unleash your Dual Vessel yet; you're not good enough to handle it under stable condition."

"Shang, your powers have great variety, and you can even handle most of them. But what you may want to improve on is also your stamina, Mask Gear stability and control, and also trying to unleash your Dual Vessel. You're behind Yin in terms of those, and work on firing separate projectiles instead of just long-ranged plasma attacks."

"Jin, your issues with your hair are atrocious and so is your control with magic. Other than the 'Pillars of Fire' you casted earlier on, the rest are unstable. However your combat skills are slightly less than decent, and combined with stable magic they should pack quite a punch."

The brunette-or rather now, the redhead-looked simply offended by his bluntness.

"Lastly, Devin. You've improved and show great potential, but you're not using them well. Shooting and accuracy is average for now, but concerning your magic and abilities like Jin, you'll need some more work."

All four of them gulped nervously. Looks like their training wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

* * *

"Yin, it's late..."

"Then go to bed if you're tired, Shang. I'm not."

"Don't be stubborn, you can't keep it up."

Yin, bruised and bleeding, was standing in front of a hesitant Shang, whose hands were glowing with plasma energy. "Hurry up."

" **Plasma Starbolt!** "

A shot flew towards Yin, who tried to block with a Black Metal Dome, but was unsuccessfully struck in the stomach, sending her flying.

"O-One... More ti-time..."

"Yin..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Devil and Alumni**

"I feel like it's still bleeding," Winced Yin as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. Apart from slimming down a little, and the bandages covering her shoulder and torso from last night's training, she still looked like the lazy, rebellious and ordinary Yin. The hairstylist, who also happened to be a devil, gave each of the four teens a bottle of liquid that was guaranteed to turn their hair back to its original form for a number of hours.

Jin looked sulky as he dragged himself up from the bed, sloppily dressed in his school uniform while he joined the rest at the dining table, heaping toast and energy drinks onto his plate from the fridge.

"Still, why do we have to live together now?" Devin said through a mouthful of toast. "It's nice of Rias to rent us this apartment cheaply, but I wondered how she actually convinced my parents to do it?"

"Mine just agreed that I could stay there for the time being. Not that they care too much about me; I just need to go over for my allowance," Jin replied.

Shang looked bleary-eyed, reaching for the box of cereal on the table. "I think Rias did something to my parents. They seemed awfully cheerful when I asked them, and really dazed, too."

"You too?" Devin asked. "What about Yin?"

Both boys elbowed Devin in the ribs, dragging him away while Yin looked up from her book. clearly distracted but confused.

"You idiot!" Hissed Jin. "Don't ever mention family in front of her!"

"Why?"

"I heard her parents were divorced and she was forced to go with her mother. She had an affair with some rich old man, and now she hates both of them as much as they dislike her. The stepfather's a leech with a fleet of mistresses and he's some rich heir. He has a bunch of pregnant ladies in that fleet. He wants to use both Yin and her brother in his business but treats even Yin as one of his cheap tarts. Her mother can be nice sometimes, but is really flirtatious and greedy," Shang whispered nervously.

Jin continued while glancing at Yin. "Also, she's a complete madwoman. Psycho lady. She abused her as a child, I think."

"What?" Yin looked up once more, sipping a mug of tea.

"Nothing, heh, heh..." Devin gulped, resuming position by the dining table. "Oh, we have night-duty today, right?"

Rias had posted the four of them to guard their school for tonight, which had put them in a rather complex situation. Devin had badminton training, and usually when he was done, he could hardly even move his legs. Jin was okay with training, but Shang and Yin could barely keep up with the sprints for physical practice, and were dead tired after training as well.

Yin, who had finally closed her book at the table, stabbed a piece of pancake with her knife and chewed, washing it down with some tea. "That's why I'm drinking tea. This is going to last me through lessons and training today."

"Still can't understand how you put two packets of sugar and two spoons of milk in your tea. No one puts milk AND sugar in tea," Scowled Jin, ripping his teeth into a grilled cheese sandwich. "Let's go, we're late."

* * *

Devin groaned into the cushion. "I can't feel my muscles."

Yin continued slapping down muscle relief patches onto his shoulders and back while Jin wrapped his legs busily.

"How many hours until night duty?" Shang appeared, taking swigs of coffee while he changed channels continuously, flicking from show to show until he settled on some horror movie called 'Ouija'.

"In about 5 hours time. We start at midnight," Jin said, looking at his brunette hair in the mirror. "That's also when our hair turns back~"

"You're really attached to your hair, aren't you?" The female youth shook her head and strode into the kitchen. "Get your butts over at the table. I made food."

"For us? Wow, has all the magic gone to your brain or what, you're really nice to us right now," Jin commented, already seated.

Yin sighed. "Look, we need to keep our energy up until the next morning. It's healthier to eat home-cooked food than just takeout all the time. Besides, not like I have anything to do right now. I just made whatever I know you guys might like."

She certainly knew them well. Jin and Devin were happy enough with the servings of fried rice and chicken chops made for them, which to any normal person, would seem like the wrong portion for anyone to finish. Shang seemed more than pleased with the bowl of curry noodles for himself.

"Guilty pleasures," Mumbled Jin as he patted his full stomach. "I'm going to work out a little."

Devin fell asleep instantly at the couch, tired from eating and training. Shang was also snoring in less than a minute on the carpet rug placed in the area where their television, coffee table and couches were lined, after helping Yin with the dishes. The girl sighed softly, pulling a sheet over Shang in case the breeze got cold, and an etra over Devin's long, long legs plastered with relief patches since he was still a little sensitive to the cold, and the cooling patches might make it worse.

* * *

"Get up, get up, get up..."Chanted Yin, shaking Devin as she did so. "Get up, get up, get-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" He shook off the blanket and shrugged off his old hoodie, tossing it into the laundry basket. Then, he stared at Yin's bleary eyes and dark linings. "Oh my gawd, did you stay up all night while the rest of us were sleeping?"

Yin rubbed her eyes and suppressed a yawn. "With the help of a pot of tea, some snacks, and a couple of anime movies, yes, I did."

Devin immediately felt a pang of guilt. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have at least stayed up with you..."

"If you did," She paused to yawn. "You'd fall asleep right when we're in the middle of duty and crash into a rubbish bin, and probably continue snoring in there."

He snorted with amusement. "Maybe." Slipping on his favorite maroon hoodie jacket over his gym shirt and changing his rumpled shorts into a pair of comfortable black trousers (Yin looked away), he ran into Jin's room and woke him up, resulting in a massive shouting contest, two broken dumbbells, a knock on the lifting machine and a stubbed toe before he came out, grumpy and changed in a fresh sleeveless black shirt with an Under Armor logo and a Bermudas.

"Thanks a lot, Yin," He groaned, rubbing his toe.

"Hey, that's really nice of you to thank the person who stayed up to watch over us and stuff all night without a wink of sleep," Devin commented, waking Shang up as he looked around dumbly.

"What the hell am I doing on the floor with a set of clothes on my face and a blanket over my body?"

* * *

A couple minutes later, they walked out quietly so as not to disturb the other neighbors, Shang dressed in a white shirt with words on it and army-camouflage patterned pants while Yin simply pulled a black graphic tee over her head and a pair of loose jeans.

"Okay, so about flying," Jin said, looking around to make sure no one could catch them spreading their devil wings anytime soon. "How do we land?"

"Uhh, I'll get back to you on that. Let's go," Yin replied, already in the air and above the buildings.

Devin stretched his wings and legs, suddenly flinching slightly. "My legs feel kind of refreshed but also cooling. I thought these low-quality patches weren't supposed to last this long?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Yin plastered on new ones for you. She went down to buy the better ones while I made sure you were asleep. In the end I told her to get some anesthetic shots, painkillers and numbing medicine as well."

They felt the night breeze rustle through leaves, and the cool air in their face and hair. It wasn't a very long... flight, to their school as they struggled to land properly on the rooftop, Jin stumbling over his two feet with too much contact in a period of time.

"Okay, now I'll go with Jin and Devin, you go with Shang-" Yin started to speak and brush off the dust particles off her shirt when all three of them clamped a hand over her mouth and made a shushing noise unanimously. "Someone's here!"

" **Burendo Meisai!** " Devin's palm emitted a blue wave that covered the four in a protective dome. "Blending Camo. It's a move I learned as a sniper. **Mafura (muffler)!** "

"This is good. We'll be able to communicate flawlessly," Shang said, observing from his position and shook his hand off Yin's mouth. "..!"

"Uh-oh..." Gulped Jin. "Hui's here!"

Yin groaned. "I forgot that they're having an overnight camp as a collaboration between the Photography Club and other clubs in other schools. Some exchange program and the teachers might want them to take pictures for the yearbook."

They watched in silence and anticipation as Hui walked towards the staircase landing with a torchlight in hand. "Gerii, Kana, it's okay up here."

"Gerii and Kana! What the-" Yin stopped short when she caught sight of the two girls, one with long hair in a ponytail and large-framed hip glasses and another with an innocent face. "How on earth did my friends from 4th grade get roped into this shit..."

"4th grade? Jesus, do they even remember you?" Jin said.

"Course they do. We met at the alumnus meeting as well and through social media."

Gerii yawned softly, her pale skin almost luminous in the pale moon lighting. She had high cheekbones and a skinny frame. "Thanks for looking out here, Hui."

"No problem I... OH MY GOD!" She screamed, the flashlight's ray pointing straight in the face of a gigantic shadow.

 **"** **Capture Capsule!"**

A shot was fired from out of nowhere, heading for the figure but missing it by inches. Devin leaped out from the camouflage dome, aiming his Panther-head at the leaping shadow when a ball of light headed for him, a second and third scream following.

 **"Black Metal Dome!"** The familiar black shadow dome shielded the light away, this time Yin appearing from her spot with a scowl. "Maybe you should put a capsule over yourself, Devin."

"Why are you guys even here?!" Hui gasped, clearly in a state of shock and confusion.

Jin and Shang finally retreated. "We'll explain later. Yin, you're coming with me. Devin and Shang, hold that thing off."

He shoved the girls down the stairs, almost running straight into a third unknown figure that fired a sudden arrow into his face, narrowly missing it. "Okay, Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Yin yelled over the firing of Devin's weapons.

"WE DON'T HAVE ONE!" Jin extended his wings, causing the girls to gasp with surprise. "Hui, I'll..."

"I'll take Hui and Gerii, you're with Kana," She had already scooped both the bespectacled girl and the brunette classmate into her arms and flew off, leaving an enraged Jin lagging behind. "You play dirty, Yin."

Shang spotted the two airborne in the night sky. "QUIT BICKERING, STAY ALERT!"

"Okay, don't judge because this is going to get gross," Jin warned a confused descendant before opening his mouth. **"Ton-Tongue!"**

A long, extendable pink salivating thing shot out of his open mouth and flicked away the incoming battleaxe by the handle, sending it flying back to one of the shadowed figures.

"One, eww. Two, that was pretty freaking awesome," Grinned Yin. "My turn! **Black Diamond Rain!** "

A large hail of shiny black shards suddenly descended onto another, piercing him everywhere all at once, yet the shards remained unscratched and without any chips or cracks.

"Alright, alright. You win. Let's go see who these idiots are," Yin was struggling to handle the weight of the two skinny girls. "Both of you still do have some meat in you."

Gerii frowned and clung onto her arm until they landed safely, where two of the figures lay bloodied and injured, moaning in pain. "Louis? Adrian?"

The two devils took a closer look at the two whimpering boys. "Your friends, Yin?"

A stiff nod confirmed his suspicions. "Well, shit."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Devil and the Grudge**

"So, you guys are devils too?"

The skinny boy with glasses and the frame of a monkey nodded. "I'm Louis, that's Adrian," He pointed to the larger-sized teenager with twin battleaxes. "We serve under the Sitri Clan."

"Oh, that's Sona-san's clan. Wait, but wasn't there another one of you...?" Jin was distracted from his sentence when he spotted Devin and Shang helping a limping and groaning boy with similar spiky hair as Adrian's and the frame of Louis', but without glasses. "Right, you."

"You got taken down by two guys? C'mon, Oliver, you could do better than this," Adrian snorted while Oliver shot him an annoyed look.

"Righttt, says the one who almost chickened out on our mission because you didn't want to hurt your long-time crush you haven't gotten over-" He began before Louis slapped a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, it was too late. Adrian's face turned bright red, Gerii and Kana gaped but smiled knowingly soon enough. However, Yin was the one who looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Kana stared at her. "Are you that dense? Have you had no idea all this time that Adrian has a crush on you-" Louis and Oliver slapped their hands over her mouth simultaneously and looked at Yin sheepishly. "Y'know, since he made you a Valentine's Day card and you guys were pretty close since third-grade..."

Yin merely looked blanker than she did before. "Isn't that normal? Having same hobbies, spending time together playing games, being in the same club, talking often, trading drawings, giving a Valentine's Day card... Oh. I see your point. But I'm ga-" Devin stomped onto her toes instantly, drawing a cry of pain as she clutched her foot painfully. "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry."

 _Nice one!_ Everyone seemed to say through eye contact with the tall descendant.

"By the way, what are you guys even doing here in the first place?" Shang asked, Yin activating her Time Twist and healing everyone in an instant. "I thought we were the ones with night duty?"

"That was before we got caught by Gerii, Hui and Kana," Commented Devin.

Adrian stepped forward. "Kaichou ordered us here. To challenge you to a battle, three on each side. Something about testing your potential."

"Make that four on each side, dude."

An older, tanned boy walked over with a smile, his hair dyed blonde with visible black roots. "Name's Kubo. I'm also part of the Sitri Clan."

"Okay, we accept," For some reason, Devin was looking rather peeved at the sight of the newcomer. "What do we have to do?"

"Simple. All you gotta do is fight us until one side admits defeat or is unable to continue. Movement is limited within the school compounds, and we'll let the ladies sit by here on the rooftop to enjoy the night breeze. Winner takes all," Answered Kubo with a somewhat challenging and arrogant tone. "Think you're up for it, newbies?"

Yin and Hui glared at him. "Who said that they were going to be betting prizes," Growled Yin, clenching her fists. Her hair suddenly turned white, showing the effects of the hair substance wearing off, and so did the rest.

"Makes things more interesting."

Louis held out a cylinder-structured device. "Timer on ten seconds. It'll explode once it's over to signal the start of the battle."

"Bring it on, _Kubo_ ," Devin snarled aggressively. "I'll take you down myself."

* * *

"What's your beef with this Kubo dude?" Jin demanded, combing his hair back with his fingers as the Sitri members were on the other side of the school building. "He's a total jerk-wad."

"He was my senior in primary school. While he stole my spot as star player I was warming the bench with a broken arm during our most important season. Somehow he bribed the coach to kick me off the regulars and replace me with himself," Devin replied sourly, running a hand through his faded cyan-colored hair. "We need a good strategy now."

Shang's fingers were making idle plasma spirals until he finally stopped to listen. "A plan isn't going to work on these nutcases. I say we pick our own opponent and focus on them. Yin, you're with Jin. Make sure you take Adrian on; you can use his crush on you to your advantage somehow. Jin, you might want to go for Oliver, since his weapons are mostly long-ranged."

Meanwhile, the girls sat by under the parasols of the school rooftop, watching the cooperative Yin, a surprisingly calm and determined Shang, a concentrated Jin, and the vengeful Devin who looked like he could rip someone apart with his bare teeth. Hui was stunned by the change, despite knowing that Yin wasn't really... normal. However, she hadn't expected more of them to show up with the same shocking background, accompanied with strange hairstyles.

"Ready to do this, newbies?" Kubo said with a laugh, but a mix of friendliness and sadism. "Don't cry when I make my move."

"Save the smack-talk for later when we win; at least you'll have a decent comeback to your name after losing to me, the ex-bench-warmer," Snapped Devin, floating in the air as the other three followed suit. Louis threw the device in, locking eyes with the opposing team. The beep signaled the beginning of the countdown.

Kubo licked his lips hungrily. "I'll be smiling when I'm done with you all."

Yin chuckled. "There can only be one sadist here, and I'm the only acceptable applicant."

Before he could snap back, a loud sound erupted, and Devin shot towards the tanned boy with Shang in tow.

 **"Black Corrupt Lance!"** Shadows emerged, taking the forms of tall lances and spears that charged towards Oliver.

"Save me some! **Hibashira!** " Pillars of flames shot up from the ground below them, Adrian and Oliver dodging them with bare inches to spare, the latter loading his gleaming bow. **"Dinosaur Wing!"** The arrow he fired took the form of a large flying dinosaur, flapping its wings which produced more energy-infused arrows, later soaring in the direction of an alert Yin.

"Jin, we have to keep the three of them away from Devin and Kubo so they don't get distracted," Another arrow whistled past her head. "Look out, Louis' getting ready!"

Louis drew a double-edged blade from his waist and bent his knees in a stance. "Feel the wrath of my Jian (sword)!"

"Like hell I wanna feel that!" Jin concentrated burning energy into his palms, igniting his fists before aiming a right hook at his face. "Take this!"

The agile boy ducked and used the opportunity to thrust his sword forward, barely slicing his shirt.

 **"Black Reclining Moon Blade!"** Yin flew towards Adrian with a color-shifted blade, who wielded one of his heavy battleaxes with an expert hand, blocking her slice that shook the ground violently. "Not bad, Yin. But I've got a good hand myself. **Iron Gear: Tomahawk!** " He parried her attack away, the battleaxe shifting into the shape of a tomahawk in a matter of seconds. "I can morph my ax into any kind I want."

"That's cute. **Black Metal Nagamaki!** (Traditional Japanese sword with extra-long handle)"

Adrian parried the attack once more, but with less bravado than before as he studied the weapon. "This weapon is usually used by the samurai class. Sure you can handle?"

"Ever since I became a devil no weapon is too difficult for me to handle," Yin panted. "Though my agility and stamina is certainly questionable."

"Watch out!" Adrian yelled just as Oliver was aiming for the female youth. **"Sabertooth Fang!"**

Arrows sailed towards Yin, the ends pointy and as sharp as an animal's tooth, ducking the whizzing ammunition.

Meanwhile, Devin was having his own problems; his Panther-head and Shark-head wasn't functioning as well as he wanted them to. They had terrible recoil and reloading time, adding on the frustration of Kubo and the low magical ability he had, was driving Devin nuts. "STUPID, DAMN THING SON OF A #$ #$%$%!#!"

"Colorful language you have there, Devin," Kubo smirked, his hands reaching to scratch his face and twitching his nose non-stop for a strange reason. "Let's see how you deal with this! **Corrupt Gas!"**

* * *

Shang was distracted from the stray arrows that had flown his way that he had lost sight of Devin, frantically whirling his head around. "Uh, Devin? Devin?"

The tall, looming figure approached him with a strange sinister smirk on his face, his eyes glowing a deep violet.

* * *

 **EXTRA CHARACTERS:**

 _-Louis Ang_

 _Slightly mischievous, skinny frame, and cheeky demeanor with a happy-go-lucky personality, Louis can be underestimated for a guy who doesn't do anything seriously. This is proven wrong if you're ever going to take part in Wushu classes with him or Boy Brigade activities: he's deadly serious in those. Louis notable achievements are his wins in Wushu tournaments, and Chinese musical performances occasionally. Wushu results in a sturdy build and good combat skills, especially with many of his Jians._

 _-Adrian Chai_

 _Adrian may not look like it, but he has a black belt in taekwondo and karate. He likes to draw, play games, watch anime and read some manga often, similarly to his longtime crush Yin ever since 3rd grade. Despite many people knowing about his crush on her (even their teachers knew) Yin is still too dense to answer to anything he does and thinks of him as a dear friend. Nevertheless he continues being nice and as a great friend to her. Adrian's main weapons are his battleaxes and has somewhat notable art skills._

 _-Oliver Lee_

 _Almost like a monkey, he is similar to bother Adrian and Louis in many ways. Oliver is good at sports, and although he's not much of a looker, he's funny, a prankster and can joke around to cheer you up, so he's quite the charmer. He practices archery and it's also his club activity, but he sometimes feels inferior. Oliver could do with some confidence, that aside, he is pretty accurate and amazing with his shots. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat with batons, but is still dominant with the bow and arrow._

 _-Kubo Jefferson_

 _Not much known about him yet, but he can be friendly and seems rather arrogant sometimes. Devin bears a grudge against him._

 _-Hui_

 _Yin's crush and Jin and Devin's ex-crush. She has multiple suitors but finds most of them annoying and immature. Likes Tao._

 _-Gerii_

 _A girl challenged with her height, but still cute, cool, charming and popular. She is also afraid of the dark. Got to know Yin through camp and Yin teasing her often._

 _-Kana_

 _Gerii's best friend in primary school. Lives in Yin's neighborhood and has been with her through all six years of primary school. Is hurt easily, cute, innocent and sometimes mature and sociable. She is afraid of darkness and lightning and storms._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Devil and The Ripping Reaper**

Sparks flew as the two blades grinded against each other, both parties gritting their teeth furiously. Adrian, although wary and uncertain initially, was now not holding back against Yin, who showed no signs of giving up either. Jin had strung Oliver by the rooftop railing with a burning chain to stop the fleet of arrows while the latter was struggling and yowling with pain as the sizzling hot metal made contact with his skin. Louis was persistent, presenting a never-ending array of Jians and Chinese martial arts swords and spears.

"How's Devin and Kubo doing?" Yin yelled over to Shang. Without any response, she tightened her grip around the Black Reclining Moon Blade and parried Adrian's ax away with ease before turning around to face the situation. "Shang what's-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

Louis stop gnashing his teeth threateningly at a distracted Jin and his jaw dropped. "Oh god."

Devin's maddening grin was plastered to his face, his head now twisted to face his friends with bulging eyes that seemed to stare into the void, Shang impaled on his Shark-head cannon with groans of pain.

"WHY HIS IS HEAD FACING THE SAME DIRECTION AS HIS BACK?" Yelled Louis, clearly terrified while Jin tried to push his drooping jaw back into place.

"WHY IS THAT GUY IMPALED THROUGH HIS CANNON?" Oliver and Adrian gaped.

"WHY DOES DEVIN HAVE PURPLE EYE PUPILS AND A SMILE THAT CAN PROBABLY SPLIT HIS FACE?" Yin howled.

"Why does Devin have abnormally large eyes rather than his usual abnormally teeny tiny ones?" Jin questioned curiously.

A roar of laughter shook them awake from their delusions, the voice sounding oddly familiar. "Ya-ha! How're you scrubs doing tonight?"

Jin looked up and gasped angrily. "You're the idiot that stole my hair! Wait, where's Kubo?"

"He's here, you twat," The hooded figure was airborne on his floating broomstick, pointing to a confused-looking teen hanging from the railing.

"What's going on?" Kubo yelled. "I thought I was supposed to be with Kaichou at the office?"

"Long story short, I kidnapped him, hypnotized him, possessed him and did all this stuff to you. And now," He holds up a hand, which glows with purple soul energy. "I have your little friend in my clutches." This was proven once more as Devin laughed hysterically, flinging Shang onto the ground mercilessly. "You're next, Laughing Jinx."

Yin snorted. "Boy, do I have me a fan club."

The hooded figure raised a hand and Devin flew forward, his Panther-head charging with glowing energy and projectiles were flung at the alert youth, who dodged skillfully and dark swirls engulfed her forearms. **"Black Metal Shower."**

The dark energy took forms of various weapons and sharp objects before raining onto the possessed boy, dodging just as fast as Yin had done before. Oliver reacted quickly as soon as Louis sliced the chains apart. **"Dinosaur Wing!"**

 **"Hellspawn!"**

Devin avoided everything with inhumane capabilities, still grinning madly while he headed for Yin. "Gotcha!" His Shark-head blasted a plasmatic beam, but the youth remained unharmed with a Black Metal Dome. She growled impatiently, staring up at the idle hooded figure who was toying with his scythe. "What do you want from us?" She yelled, flinging one of her energy katanas towards him, striking the hood as it fell, revealing a teenager about their age with a sadistic smirk on his face, his head shaved cleanly with black-rimmed rectangle glasses and maniacal average-sized eyes.

Yin stopped short, and so did his smile, as they stared and stared at each other for a long time. "IT'S YOU!"

"YOU'RE TARGETING HER, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED!" The three Sitri members yelled back loudly. "Dammit, Lyle."

"Great, is this another kid I don't know about?" Jin said, but Shang recovered and seized the moment to smack and punch Devin back to his senses until no traces of the purple soul energy was left in his eyes. "Yin who's this idiot?"

She groaned, remembering a rather distant memory of the now less-hostile hooded boy...

* * *

 _Two and a half years ago..._

 _"Let me go!"_

 _"Lyle get away from her!"_

 _Yin yawned, loitering outside the crowded school gate where parents came to pick their children up or chat idly, while other independent students left to the vicinity of the nearby hawker or convenience store that satisfied any kid's cravings from a 30 cents flavored ice-pop you could suck in a plastic tube to bottled soda or snacks to trading card packs (Yin had gotten the habit of playing the game and occasionally buying a pack or two). Perhaps it would also be the air-conditioned mall a walking distance away. Or even the playground or card shop a similar walking distance away, which was where the noisy bunch of students were heading to._

 _The youth didn't care much about school; she was going through a rather rebellious phrase if she did say so herself. She was loitering outside to keep Kana company until Gerii and a couple more of her friends came to meet up before going to the mall. Sometimes, Kana was attached to Yin for a peculiar reason. If she wasn't doing it right now, she would have gone back inside to prepare for her club activities, which was hockey on that day because she clearly remembered holding the sports bag containing her shin guards, long socks, and sports shoes._

 _But as she bade Kana and her friends goodbye, she couldn't help noticing Lyle and his gang of buddies shoving a petite pale girl away in the direction of the neighborhood playground, with her friend in tow. She recognized the Taiwanese girl as Lin, who was the transfer student and also like Hui, the popular one in her class. She was quiet and kept to herself, and was rather pretty. It was just that she was so quiet Yin didn't really care much for her._

 _"Cheng must have gone and made her do something again..." Sighed Yin. Cheng was their ringleader and also had a major crush on Lin._

 _Yin's best friend suddenly came up to her with a grin. "Whatcha looking at?"_

 _She nudged her chin in their direction and the grin slid off her face. "I heard from Fred they were going to make her do something at the playground."_

 _"This is crossing the line," Scowled Yin, storming over to the playground. She hated the gang's antics from day one, and they were loud, noisy, immature and annoying in almost every way. Her friend rushed behind her, clearly concerned._

 _Upon reaching the playground, Yin caught sight of Lin being surrounded by the boys while Fred kept watch by the slides. Fred was a scrawny soccer-player, but Yin couldn't care less about whatever advantage she had; she clobbered him over the head with her sports bag angrily, a glare on her face. He fought back mercilessly until her best friend pulled both of them away._

 _"Relax, we just want her to talk. Discuss things," Fred said, panting heavily._

 _"Go home, kid! You can't even fight properly; that shoe bag's useless anyway!" Lyle laughed from the top of the slide before ripping a piece of paper into half and flinging it in her direction. Confused, she picked it up gingerly, and would have committed bloody murder on the laughing boy had her friend not stopped her._

 _For what he had torn and stolen earlier was a drawing of Lin that she was going to give her personally._

* * *

"So what the hell brings you here, Lyle," Yin said, rolling her eyes at the boy. He laughed again and hopped off his broomstick, leaving the scythe behind as a harmless gesture.

"I'm on your side. Y'know how Rias said we're the Six Descendants? Yeah, I'm one of you," He said with a grin, sticking out his tongue to reveal the mark of the Gremory family.

Yin looks at it for a moment before her eyes roll back in seeming shock, slumping onto the floor.

"Yin!" Everyone crowds over, genuinely worried until they hear a loud snore coming from the sleeping girl, almost on the verge of beating her mercilessly. Yin had only fallen dead asleep onto the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Devil and Alumni Gathering I**

 _A/N: The next few chapters will be focused more on Yin's side and the Sitri Trio for now._

* * *

"So it's really true?"

"Yes, it is."

Yin looked like she was going to collapse again, groaning in frustration as Lyle swooped around on his broomstick, swinging his scythe around dangerously. "Please tell me I just woke up from a horrible dream."

"If that dream includes Lyle being part of our team, then no. You're still wide-awake. Have some," Jin hands the weary youth a cup of hot chocolate he warmed up with his heated knuckles. Shang returned with more cups from the Home Economics kitchen while Devin with more packets of instant mix. Everyone huddled together, blowing and taking small sips of scalding hot chocolate as they avoided Lyle's swooping weapon.

Devin looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay, we'll figure it all out. By the way, aren't you guys supposed to get back to camp?"

"Once we're done with this hot chocolate..." Kana clearly had no intentions to leave with a blissful look on her face. "Seconds, please."

However, the noise of approaching footsteps suddenly grew louder and more audible just as she said so. Yin managed to prevent her mug of chocolate from falling onto the ground, hearing a familiar voice. "Who's there?"

"Yikes! It's Shin-Sensei!" Jin gulped, emptying his hot chocolate. "She's your camp counselor?"

But before any of them could make a move or reply, the flashlight shone, revealing the shadows of all the students, who dropped their mugs and made a run for it. "Hey!"

"Go, go, go!" Hissed Yin, shooing the guys away. Lyle shot off while sipping his mug, and the girls sneaked away to another staircase back to camp. "Ah, busted."

Yayoi Shin was usually prim and neat, but tonight she was dressed in a strapless tank top exposing her stomach and bell-bottoms, holding a flashlight and her short hair slightly tousled.

For some reason, the assistant found herself blushing at the sight of the delinquent, who grinned back cheekily at her. "Yin, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Uhhhh... Night stroll?"

"In a school? Likely story," Yayoi's face twisted into a doubtful but rather amused expression. "Spying on the girls?"

"Jeez, Yayoi-Sensei. Do you really think that lowly of me?"

Yayoi shook her head. "You're trespassing, you know."

"Uh-huh... Wait, what are you doing out so late at night?"

The secretary blushed, hoping to the higher lords that she couldn't see the crimson tint on her cheeks. "I, well..."

"You're also not wearing a bra, your hair is unusually tousled and you probably won't wear revealing clothes like that unless the principal approves..." Yin's eyes were like sparkling orbs under the moonlight. "Unless you're telling me the smart, neat secretary of our school is making out with someone then I won't believe whatever else you have to say."

"Do you pay that much attention to me?" She went even redder, covering her chest and trying to smooth out her hair. Her eyes and gaze continued to edge towards the dark landing of the staircase...

Yin looked at her darkly. She was notorious for making a deathly glare, but this was a serious, protective, determined one. "Yayoi-Sensei..."

"Alright! Fine! The principal forced me to, you know..." Yayoi caved in, already on the verge of tears at breaking. "Please don't tell..."

The delinquent suddenly cracked her serious image and became flustered. "Don't cry! I... uh-"

Before she could say anything else, a roar of thunder could be heard overhead, followed by more streaks of lightning and thunder.

"Kana!" Yayoi groaned. "I forgot she's afraid of thunder!"

Yin tried to take the opportunity to fly off, but was stopped.

"Wait!" The secretary tugged onto the hem of her black shirt, her voice hoarse when she saw the wings. "You..."

"Don't worry, I won't breathe a word. Keep my secret as well, okay?" Smiled the delinquent, holding up a pinky finger before floating into the air and swooping into the night sky, waving to the teacher. Placing an index finger on her lips, Yin winked and shot off, leaving the appalled teacher kneeling on the ground with disbelief.

* * *

"Yin! Over here!"

She caught sight of the ignited fire signal Jin sent up, which was extinguished quickly as the pouring rain continued to descend. They immediately ran into the comfort of their apartment, flicking the lights on and grabbing a fresh change of clothes and towels.

"Achoo!" Shang sniffled, toweling his dripping wet hair. "Have any more hot chocolate?"

The redhead handed everyone a fresh steaming mug, gulping down the liquid to warm themselves up. Their clothes and hair were drenched thoroughly while Yin dragged blankets and Devin followed behind with pillows and more blankets. "I think we're just way too tired."

No sooner had they grabbed a pillow each and dumped the blankets on the floor did they start snoring like logs.

* * *

The four of them woke up with aching sore bodies the next morning, especially poor Devin.

"On the bright side, we don't have school for the next couple of days," Jin said, tapping away at his keyboard while staring intently at the computer screen. "I'm staying home to play video games."

"I can't move," Devin groaned, his voice muffled from the pillows.

"I have to go back to my primary school. Alumnus meeting and stuff," Yin said, clearing their plates. "Also, I suppose I'll stock up on groceries..."

Shang nodded and bade her goodbye. "Have fun."

* * *

"Hey~"

"Woah! Is that you, Sherry?"

Yin gapes at the smiling girl, her hairstyle still the same, short ponytail-style with her fringe neatly pinned up and small eyes with petite voice and body. "You grew!"

"Everyone changes, you know. Ah, is that Kana?"

 _ABCDSLHIDHADFJOJAO!_ Yin's mind was suddenly a blurry mess as she turns around to see Kana and Gerii, followed by two familiar figures. One was a tanned boy with his hair combed to one side and his girlfriend, pretty and fashionably dressed.

"Keegan?"

"What, am I so tanned you can't even recognize me?" He snorts with a friendly smile. "I brought Mei with me today." Both friendly and popular, they were the captain of their hockey teams until they graduated. They were equally skilled and handy with the hockey stick, maneuvering the ball with precision and inflicting a powerful shot with a flick of their wrists.

To Yin, almost everyone from her fourth-grade class seemed to have grown and enjoyed coming back as alumni. She kept her gaze on both Gerii and Kana to ensure that they didn't let the cat out of the bag.

After a day's worth of talking, selfies, wefies, exploring the school, fooling around, and living their memorable days once more, most of the alumni were ready to go home as the sun began to set. Keegan and his buddy had left to get some ice-pops from the nearby store while Yin decided to walk Kana and Gerii back to her school (their teachers had allowed this special alumni visit and approved of them missing the camp). On some occasions Louis and Adrian would grin at each other, remembering last night's eventful escape.

"Ah, we're about to close up the school, if that's alright," Notified the security guard.

"My phone!" Kana yelped, fumbling in her empty pockets. "I lost it!"

Gerii and Yin offered help to find her missing smartphone, so as did Mei and Sherry, and the Sitri trio. Searching long and hard, they finally stumbled upon the last place where she could have lost it.

"Jesus, this place gives me the creeps, especially this late at night..." Mei shivered, when the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. But to their horror, it was even bolted and the lock clicked loudly. "I didn't know the wind could do that?"

Adrian tried pushing and unlocking the bolt, but it didn't budge an inch. "Are we freaking stuck in the Art Room?"

The delinquent switched the lights on. "At least electricity it working-OW OW OWW!"

She felt sharp fingernails digging into both her arms. Those were going to leave a mark in her flesh for sure. "Gerii, Kana. I know you two are afraid of the dark, but still..."

"Eh?" Kana and Gerii were busy going through paintings nearby, in search for the missing phone. "What IS THAT?!"

Looking down, Yin was staring straight into the milky white eye pupils of a pale, drooling schoolgirl, her hair in a tangled mess and body bloodstained by her soaked uniform.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: OMG SORRY I haven't been writing lately because I'm obsessed with my new PlayStation 4 and also I have a Taiwan holiday coming up soon, so sorry! ~ I'll write more for now! Also I'm going to make a special Christmas chapter and fanfictions, maybe Mystic Messenger or Love Live. Thank you for your support!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Devil and Alumni Gathering II**

Yin leaped backwards, flinging the girl's hands away as she struggled to fight back, holding her down. "Louis, is this..?"

"I think it's a stray devil hideout," Gulped the agile boy before turning to Oliver and Adrian. "We don't have a choice. Knock it down!"

Adrain drew out an iron rod. " **Iron Gear: Battleaxe!** " The shape of his weapon formed and he struck against the door. "What on earth is this stupid door made of?"

Oliver had already strung arrows on his bow, enlarged from his key-chain that hung from his wallet. "Eugh!"

"I found my phone!" Kana exclaimed, unfazed by the sight of the two boys trying to bring the door down and Yin kicking furiously at the ghost-girl, who was biting and snapping at the air while clawing at her. "Try the windows!"

" **Orange Orage! (Orange Explosion)"** Yin blew a wall of orange-tinted gas into the frenzied ghost, who immediately stopped moving and began spitting blood. "Don't worry. The first time Pierrot used that on me, that was what happened, too." She gathered black-energized particles into her hands, which took forms of tall lances and continuously attacked the persistent glass windows. "Smash to smithereens!"

The door collapsed forward just as the windows shattered, leaving a mess of glass and plastic onto the floor. "Come on!"

Mei and Sherry, still in a state of shock, had to be dragged along by an alert Louis while Yin shot through the open windows. Gerii and Kana ran in tow behind Adrian and Oliver took the tail to make sure the ghost-girl wasn't chasing them.

"Explanation?" Mei yelled over the chaotic running of footsteps.

"Are you really asking me for an explanation in the middle of all this shit just continue running!" Yin babbled without pause as they turned into the corner and Adrian broke the chains and locks holding the back gates together. "Through here."

As soon as everyone got through, she held her palm towards the gates as the chains and lock restored itself back into their original position, good as new, and continued running.

* * *

Once they were sure that there was nothing and no one following them, Yin collapsed with a heavy sigh, and the others yawned tiredly.

Mei grabbed the nearest unfortunate person and wrung them by the neck, who happened to be Yin. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE YOU... YOU... ARGH!"

"I-I-I-I can e-explain..." Gosh, Mei was scary up close. "Basically we're..." Her voice trailed off as her eyelids drooped.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Yelled all three of the boys.

* * *

"Well freaking done, you weakling."

Yin opened her eyes with a yawn, spotting the boy with his shaved head and annoyed look. "Lyle!"

"Finally awake? I was on night duty at the school when I saw you sleeping on the floor," Lyle said. "Stunned them and took you off."

"So where am I? This definitely doesn't look like our apartment."

Lyle sighed. "You're in mine. Good news, you're doing night duty with me as a gratitude that I barely saved your ass from Mei; she looked like Satan junior."

Yin looked out of the window. It was already evening, so she must have slept for almost 24 hours straight. And already, she was beginning to worry about the situation in the apartment with the guys; it could potentially turn out into a life-and-death problem. Grabbing her phone, she began dialing the number for Shang and crossed her fingers that she wouldn't hear World War 3 on the other line.

"Hello? Yin, where are you?"

She explained everything to him quickly before asking. "Are you guys still alive?"

"Yeah, except for Devin, he's still complaining about his legs, but they'll be fine. Oh, by the way, I did the groceries. Jin's done nothing but play computer games all day all night with Devin, nothing to worry about. "

"Thanks. I'll be on night duty with Lyle tonight, so take care."

He groaned on the other end. "Be safe."

* * *

Lyle ran a hand over his shaven head as they landed safely on the rooftop. "So, what's going on lately?"

"Besides being a big dork at school, a jerk to teachers, an amateur at love, and a flat-out idiot? I'd say it's been okay so far."

"Bah," He spat, still afloat on his broomstick. "You're pretty good with almost everyone, even girls. So what made you such a love newbie?"

It was true. The upsides of being a tomboy sometimes in grade school was that Yin could get along very well with the boys via their interests, and interacting with girls was easy because other than being 'cool' and hanging out with the other guys like... well, a guy, they could also treat her like a girl because she WAS one in the first place. Best of both worlds, she supposed.

"Hi hi, little boss!"

Yin jumped at the familiar voice. "Kitsune!"

The copper-haired fox spirit grinned down at her and flew forward, embracing the descendant. "Look at my little tyke! You're already on your way to becoming the next Laughing Jinx!"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, just gone around checking on our world, actually," Smirked the sly spirit. "On duty?"

"Yes... I'm worried that freaky ghost girl might show up as well..." Yin shuddered, remembering the scary little girl from before.

Both Kitsune and Lyle shot her weird looks. "Ghost girl? Was she wearing a sailor uniform?"

"Yes, Yes! Wait, what?"

* * *

Yin watched in exasperation as the smiling girl snuggled against the fox spirit with Lyle watching nearby.

"So this girl is Lyle's minion and Kitsune's friend?"

"I can't help it! She's so tiny and cute~"

The ghost-girl hissed terrifyingly at Yin. "I picked her to guard this area temporarily. You must have some weird vibes for Jisatsu to attack you," Lyle said, swinging his scythe around carelessly. "Don't ask about the name; I sure as hell didn't pick that."

The teenager scowled. "It's already been an hour and a half, should we go?"

"Let's do one more round," Lyle got up and they continued exploring the nostalgic buildings, from the parade square where Yin used to play hockey at, the gardens where Lyle and his friends liked catching tadpoles, to the terrace where the swings were at...

"There's someone!"

Lyle stopped in his tracks, popping his head around the corner. "Wait. **Rolling Head!"**

His neck, as if severed, split apart from his head, which rolled around like a soccer ball. "I see Kana!"

"WHY ARE THOSE IDIOTS HERE AGAIN!" Hissed Yin, walking out. "Come on-wait, put your head back on first before they freak out."

"Okie-dokie," His headless body grabbed the head and popped it back where it was. "Lovely night stroll, ladies!"

Mei glared at Yin. "Good. You're here, so continue where you left off."

"What's your f-"

"BEEEEEP. Sorry, censorship problems for the reader, Lyle," Adrian interrupted, glancing curiously at the fox-spirit.

"Did you just break the f(*inserts Adrian's censorship sounds*) fourth-wall in my story?" Yin snorted. "Anyway, did they drag you along?"

Louis sighed. "Actually, Mei dragged us ALL here." He gestured to the fuming girl, who was kicking the air as Oliver disarmed her of her hockey stick and was pinning her arms to her back. "She really wants answers."

Kitsune snorted, "A fine mess you've made little boss. I'll do the talking."

She glided towards a struggling Mei, who went limp at the sight of another ghost. "Greetings, fellow humans, I am a fox-spirit under the ownership of Yin. I will now explain some important stuff to you girls." She nodded in the direction of Kana and Sherry. "Where's that other girl?"

"She wanted some sleep," Kana said.

For some reason Yin felt a chill up her spine. Something wasn't right.

"Is anyone at home with her?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"No, her parents are on a trip and her brother is at a friend's."

Lyle suddenly stopped yakking away with Adrian. "Wait, hold up. If she's associated with us, and she's alone..."

"I recently heard about an animal spirit that's been breaking into homes, too, so that could mean..."

The two descendants stared knowingly at each other.

"Okay, we gotta go. Again."

* * *

Gerii wasn't a big fan of the dark, so when her brother told her she would be staying alone at home, she felt slightly unsettled, nevertheless staying home and watching some television, hoping the noise could ease her anxiety.

There was a chilly breeze that ran up her spine; was it the wind?

"You jump, I jump, Rose," The actor's words echoed through the empty apartment as a shadow approached her hungrily.

"Yes, you die, and I will die, too," Whispered the hush voice, clamping a hand over her mouth which had opened to scream. "My dearest."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: The Devil and the Stalker**

With a loud groan, Jin stretched his arms lazily, whirling his chair around to face the two other boys. "And that's another game down!"

Devin and Shang were playing their own computer games as well. "So you're done playing Overwatch now, are you?"

"Trolled those noobs~" He sang, slamming the fridge loudly for a energy drink and watching the two of them staring at the screens with intense, serious, hundred percent concentration. "Rank match in League?"

"Still going at it after an hour..."

It was a quiet day without Yin. Usually when she was here, they were pampered with at least, complete, meals for them to last with satisfaction. And today they had cup noodles for all three of their meals (Jin had four, since he was kinda greedy) with a side of microwaved pizza. Also Yin was pretty good company with almost anything, even gaming. Her panicky reactions were usually funny to watch.

 _"Jin I need healing soon."_

 _"Wait, wait," He was clearly in no rush, yet he was still out of her range and she was dying._

 _"JIN, I NEED HEALING."_

 _He was getting further away from her range and on the brink of death..._

 _"JIN HEAL ME!"_

 _Yin died._

He snorted with laughter at the memory. That was also the day his neck got wrung horribly and his keyboard almost had missing keys.

"Hm?" His phone lit up, buzzing noisily and he stared at the caller ID. "Oh! It's Yin!"

Shang and Devin both threw their mouse aside, and babbled quickly into their headsets. "Sorrygottagoguysbye." And ignored the screaming on the other end before answering the call on speaker. "YIN!"

"Hey guys. So you know Gerii right?"

"You sound urgent. What's up?" Jin said, sensing something amiss in her panicky nature.

"She's alone in her house. I'm afraid she might be in danger since she's been in contact with us recently, and there's also a dangerous animal spirit on the loose. Her apartment's near ours; I'll send you the address so please go over to check."

Devin grabbed the phone. "I'll go with Shang. Jin guard the house in case."

They cut the call, Devin sighing aloud at the dark sky while he pulled a sweater over his head lazily.

* * *

"Shh... Don't make a sound, it's okay..."

Gerii shivered, tears making their way down her pale cheeks as she sobbed softly. A gloved thumb brushed her cheek gently.

"It's alright, I'm here for you..."

"Why are you doing this, Justin?" She whispered. "I thought you were a nice guy..."

"EVERYONE MAKES FUN OF ME!" His hand grabbed her cheeks forcefully. "That girl, I confessed to her, it was my first... And she dumped me!"

Gerii tried to break free. "She didn't dump you! She wasn't ready; you advanced too fast!" Her words earned a slap from him, the sound echoing throughout the empty place.

"I'm sorry... I'll make it up to you... You're the second I confessed to after all... Hui will join you soon-"

"Uh, no she won't."

The lights suddenly lit up, the circus tent now bathed in a bright light. The masked boy caught sight of a grinning boy with a shaved head.

"Hello, hello," Lyle said, swinging his scythe as he usually did, leaping off his broomstick. "Lovely location."

Justin snickered. "Thank you, but I cannot imagine under what circumstances would you think it is a beautiful place considering your positions."

"Oh, it's not for me."

Lyle gestured to the tent's entrance, where a figure clothed in baggy clothes and a maniacal static laugh stood.

"Because it is m-my territory."

* * *

Hui yawned with exhaustion, scrolling through previous chats on her phone whilst she walked along the dimly-lit streets. It was a bad idea to go out running errands at night, it gave her an eerie feeling. Looking at the funny texts and chats made her feel better.

"A tent?"

There was a strange, striped-tent which was still lit up, light spilling from the entrance.

Her inner conscience was telling her to ignore it, go straight home and forget all about any suspicious, weird things that happened in life. Then again, she was really curious. Besides, other than her friends having weird superpowers, her ex-boyfriend/best friend being an enemy of her friends and also her Korean-drama-life of family problems, financial difficulties and confused infatuation with her obsessive senior, what could go wrong?

* * *

Justin swung from rope to rope, emitting more strings from his armbands. "Take this! Binding Justice!"

"Geez, you sound like a cheesy outdated superhero. Stop being delusional. **Fatal Fortune Wheel**!"

A circle of weapons rose in the air, her hand reaching out to retrieve twin mechanical whips. Attaching them to her palms, the whips flung out themselves towards Justin, who fell onto his knees with a cry.

"I'M BLEEDING! AUGH!"

"Hold still, Stalker-Senpai. This is going to hurt," She scowled, staring at Justin's now unmasked face. "You look even uglier than in my yearbook. How did Hui get confused over you?"

"Huh?"

A familiar voice rang throughout the tent, Lyle's jaw dropping when he saw Hui. "Get down, fool!"

Gerii wriggled out of her loosened restraints. "Hui get away!"

"Justice Judgement!"

" **ORANGE ORAGE!** " The blast of orange gas hit him before he could shoot a poisoned dart towards a shocked Hui, seeing her infatuated senior lying underneath Yin, her Pierrot mask slid on the side of her face as he bled and writhed uncontrollably, trashing around until the orange gas seized him, spilling dark blood.

She grabbed the coughing boy by his hair angrily, glaring deadly at him in the eye. "You, my friend," She spat out the word 'friend' venomously. "Are about learn what happens when you mess with not just one, but two of my best friends." Placing two fingers in between her lips, she blew out a shrill whistle, a skeleton attendant appearing before her in an instant.

"Take him to Lunatec's Circus. Make sure _they_ have a good time. One week, no more, no less,"

The skeleton nodded, rattling its bones before grabbing hold of Justin easily and flinging him into a travelling cage that also appeared with a purple smoke, locking the cold metallic cage and disappearing with a poof.

Hui and Gerii looked at each other worriedly. "Will he be alright?"

Yin's baggy clothes were replaced by black jeans and a checkered button-down shirt, shrugging. "You still care for that possessive jerk? Told you both he needed hearing aids for your rejections and therapy. Look! He's stalked you both!"

"At least it wasn't an animal spirit," Lyle added. "Where did you take him?"

* * *

Justin couldn't feel his stomach anymore. The cage was cold, trembling as he grasped the bars tightly.

The tarp was removed at last, a flash of blinding light hit him. A crowd was seated in the available seats.

"Welcome... To Lunatec's Special Midnight Show..." A spine-chilling voice greeted, two skeletal hands wringing the reluctant, limp boy out from his cage.

"Hold still, this is going to hurt..."

"What?" He looked up, only to see two more hands holding whirring drills over his face. "Wait, wait, no... NOO!"

His scream echoed throughout the roaring tent, as Popcorn Boy counted today's earnings happily.

Midnight Event 'Justice At Its Knees' had never been sold more than any other event at Lunatec's.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you for your support throughout these 20 chapters, and Merry Christmas! I will be in Taiwan during Christmas, so please enjoy your holidays and this special chapter as well as the Xmas chapter at the bottom! Grab your hot chocolate, ugly sweaters, snuggle into your couch and indulge in this year's 2016 Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this gift from me to you~_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: The Devil and A Day and Night with The Descendants!**

Yin skipped happily into the apartment. "I can't believe we finally found the last descendant!"

"She has a strange name." Shang commented. "How's your body?"

"Fine, Akeno healed it while Rias was introducing us to Zelia at the clubroom just now."

The last descendant turned out to be Yin's ex-classmate and a well-known webtoon artist, Zelia. Her attacks were mostly lightning-based, and she had a godly speed. In fact, she was what one might refer to as 'Zeus Junior'. Issei had met her at an interactive booth during her session, sensing something strange about her and after subtle hints and weird suspicious looks from Zelia, she finally understood and admitted that she was the last descendant. Had he not been a fan of the webtoon disciple's comic, Issei would never have known that the last member was right here.

It was pleasing to reunite with each other again, when Yin had seen Zelia she almost wanted to collapse in surprise.

"Should we go shopping today?" Jhin said, sprawled out on the couch with a bag of Doritos. "We have a whole day, and it's Christmas soon. Shouldn't we go shopping?"

"Can we eat out?" Devin was thinking with his stomach.

They looked expectantly at Yin.

"Look, I know you guys want to go out and do lots of stuff, but I'm just a part-time clerk at my cousin's office company, and Jhin's only got his job at that Subway joint there," Yin started.

But a smile spread onto her face and waved her wallet in the air. "But that doesn't mean we can't splurge today. I just received money from my parents!"

"Sweet! So Yin, please pay for Universal Studios, I will pay for the food and half the hotel, Devin better pay for half the hotel, and Shang you can help Yin with the Universal Studios tickets and stuff there as well," Jhin babbled.

Devin pulled a face. "Thanks for being so grateful for me, don't I deserve a please at least?"

"You're paying more."

"OI!"

* * *

"Lyle and Zelia need to stay home," Yin said, cutting the calls. "All packed?"

"Wait! I need to stuff my game..." She dragged Jhin away from his stack of video games. "No! Let me go!"

Devin rolled his eyes. "How's the weather for Universal Studios?"

"Looking hotter than Yayoi-Sensei, rawrr," Jhin grinned playfully before receiving snorts of laughter from the rest. They were dressed in sleeveless shirts and jeans, except for Devin, who was wearing a shirt and Shang was in Bermudas.

All of them had been to Universal at least once in their lives, but they wanted to go as a group, They had gotten way closer ever since discovering that they became devils and being in the same batch of Descendants. Despite being able to fly home, they decided to enhance the experience by staying at Marina Bay Sands hotel, where there was going to be high-class shops and food for them when they came back.

"It'll get colder at night, probably might drizzle as well," Devin mumbled as he stuffed the last of their bags into the taxi. "Uhm, to MBS Hotel please!"

* * *

"That was so cool!"

They exited from the public show of Universal Studios, drenched to their stomachs but all-smiles while they walked out. Jhin's hair was dripping wet, shaking it to get rid of the water droplets like a wet dog. "There was gunshots and explosions, wished I'd brought a poncho."

"I'm prepared," Yin held up four ponchos. "The next ride is _that_ after all." She pointed to the Jurassic World water-ride, where a group of people sat in a round boat and screamed as they descended down the three-storey high waterfall, creating a loud splash and the boat continued its lazy journey down the rest of the waters.

"I've been looking forward to this ride; the Express queue is just a ten-minute wait!" Shang raced towards the line.

Of course, they got drenched again, but it didn't matter. Except for Devin, who was wearing a white shirt and after being soaked thrice, his abs and muscles were visible already, the fruits of his laborious badminton training. The four continued going onto the ride for fun until it managed to cultivate a long line, moving on to other attractions.

"Ooh, someone ride that Pharaoh ride with me."

"I might get this shirt."

"Hey, pass me that cap."

* * *

Evening was here quicker than they had anticipated, and so did their hunger. They hadn't eaten anything proper for the sake of the rides, surviving on Monster Energy drinks and chips and the occasional expensive snack sold at the side-stores, so it wasn't surprising when they walked out with empty stomachs screaming in hunger.

The four yawned tiredly, having rode rides for hours and hours straight (Jhin didn't even need the bathroom): roller-coasters, exhilarating rides, thrilling adventures and daredevil stunts. Also, souvenirs galore for everyone of them.

"I look like a wet rat," Commented Yin.

"Let's go back to the hotel to clean up," Devin stared at his watch. They had checked in in the morning before arriving here, and now that the gates were closed and the lights dim, there was a long line for the monorail back to the shopping mall so they could take another train back to Marina Bay Sands.

They decided to just head out and call for an Uber.

* * *

"Ahh~ Nothing like a large suite room for us in MBS," Jhin rolled around on his bed, Shang opening the sliding doors for some fresh air.

Their room was shared among the four of them, consisting of four single beds, a pullout couch, a huge television, and a bathroom with a shower stall and bathtub. With a mini-fridge.

Yin changed out of her fresh-but-still-wet Transformers souvenir shirt in the bathroom for some privacy among the boys while Jhin stripped openly, having no qualms about changing in front of his friends. It wasn't as if he had a bad body anyway. Devin waited for Yin, and so did Shang.

"Where are we going?" Jhin was dressed in a black shirt with a neat collar and Devin wore a maroon turtleneck. "I'm starved."

"We're going to the hotel buffet," Shang replied, his white graphic tee going well with faded light blue jeans. "Yin says there's going to be dessert buffet upstairs she paid for as well. Fondue."

Jhin could have flung the door open and kissed Yin half-naked. "You make the best choices. Don't worry, I'll pay you back."

Yin emerged with a casual white button-down shirt and black jeans. "No problem. Let's go."

The four were ravenous, consuming plate after plate of sushi, meat, and more meat, and salad, and drinks.

"Don't eat so much rice," Yin said, swallowing a mouthful of roast beef while pointing to Devin's plate. "You shouldn't fill yourself so much with carbohydrates at a buffet."

"MMf mf!" Jhin nodded, cheeks bulging with potatoes and meat. "You should follow my routine of eating at a buffet. First, start with something light. Salads, or maybe a couple of sushi, but no meat yet. Seafood is okay as well." He gestured to Shang, devouring plates of scallops and crayfish and whatnot he had taken.

"Then take the meat. But not too much yet, just enough to still enjoy it without getting sick later." He pointed to Yin's pile of meat. "After a round of that, then you take more beef. Make sure to continue eating in moderation."

Devin nodded and raised a glass of iced tea. "Is this okay?"

"Don't drink too much or you'll be bloated. But use it to wash it down a bit after each plate. Then, move on to some noodles, or hot food. Soup is good, and bread is fine."

"Finally, take some dessert with it. Just to whet your appetite for it. You can go full out later at the other buffet," Grinned Jhin.

"What are you, a buffet expert?" Snorted Devin, but he followed it nonetheless and found himself enjoying and relishing every bite without fill.

* * *

"Oh god, the dessert was the bomb," Groaned Yin, tired and full, but extremely satisfied. "I'm coming back again."

"Their waitresses were dressed in Santa outfits..." Reminisced Shang, still holding onto a chocolate-coated stick of marshmallows from the fondue.

"Really hot Santa outfits," Added Jhin. "It's only eleven-thirty? Jeez."

Devin yawned. "What?"

"We need to do something else before we check out tomorrow." They were in an empty lift, on their way to the sky garden on the rooftop level. With a swimming pool and a view of the Lion City. "And that's... SWIM!" He shoved an unaware Devin into the pool, where there were only a couple of people in it and others enjoying the night sky and breeze on deckchairs.

They dove in, despite being in their nice clothes and all. Kicking off their shoes, floating in the clear water, and watching the lights and night life of Singapore from a nice view was exactly what they needed on a wonderful break. Not to mention the festive Christmas lights.

One by one, they reluctantly left the pool and turned in for the night after a nice soak in the sauna and a hot shower, but not before sneaking off to the ballroom where there was a social party of some sort to creep away with some food, having to shake off the security guards and bouncers that chased after they caught them red-handed.

For the first time in a while, they managed to sleep without any distractions, dreaming of reindeer, flying sleighs, and the distant jingling of bells in the night sky.

* * *

Morning light spilled in through the sliding doors, shining on the four blissfully-sleeping figures until Yin finally took the initiative to get up and shake them awake.

"Are we shopping today?" Jhin asked rudely with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah. We should buy presents for everyone you know," Devin stabbed at his strips of bacon. "Get the Occult Club members some gifts, and the girls might like a nice treat."

Yin's mind strayed off to the presents already. She was probably going to get something for Issei; that pervert was so easy to deal with. Probably a stash of anime or... adult-rated DVDs. The girls were a bit harder, and she had no idea what to get Hui and the rest either.

They trotted off to Marina Bay Sands shopping mall, scattered with branded goods and famous high-class eateries and decked out in Christmas lights and ornaments. Jhin had already bought something for Akeno and Rias at the first store (which turned out to be some expensive branded perfume and earrings), so the rest had to pick up the pace on presents. The four explored other malls as well in the vicinity, and later after that, went all the way to other places and stores to grab something for one another, joking and laughing over some good moments.

"Oh! Look~"

Shang and Devin pressed their faces against the glass case, while Jhin and Yin struggled to stand on their toes. "That will definitely look good on Rias."

"Can't we make it ourselves? I mean, it's just a silver locket with a pendant, and it's worth more than whatever we've bought today altogether!"

Everyone stared at Yin as if she had just discovered a cure for cancer.

* * *

"Done! How's the rest of you guys doing?" Devin managed to wrap up all his gifts with some neat wrapping paper back at their room. Tattered pieces and broken ribbons lay everywhere around them, Shang concentrating on his so desperately as he hoped the ribbon wouldn't tear once again.

Yin smiled with satisfaction, at the heap of various-sized presents lying on the end of her bed. Jhin suddenly bursted out with a relieved cry, "I'm done!"

He held up a silver locket chained with a pendant in the shape of the Gremory family crest. The pendant was crafted by Yin, while Shang offered the materials, and Devin and Jhin helped secure the parts together and pay for the materials.

"Let Devin write the message; he's got nice handwriting."

The three others crowded excitedly around him, nimble fingers gripping a ballpoint pen as he wrote...

* * *

 **Special Christmas Chapter! 20.5: 'Tis The Season to Be Giving~**

"Merry Christmas!"

"Ara, it's the four of you," Smiled Akeno, her Santa Claus outfit fitting her snugly. "Please come in."

The four descendants had teleported to Japan, where they had decided to stay for Christmas celebration at the Hyodou Residence. Issei's parents welcomed the younger ones in warmly, where Zelia and Lyle were already lounging comfortably in couches and chairs with eggnog mustaches. Mrs. Hyodou made Yin dress as a mini Santa Claus like Zelia, which she wasn't complaining; they were really warm and she needed it in the snowy weather of Japan.

Jhin fooled around with the reindeer headbands and Mrs. Hyodou gave them some nice little holiday sweaters. Rias offered them some hot chocolate and cookies; it would seem that the girls were all dressed at Santa's helpers for the day.

"Here's our presents!" Each of them held up a bag of gifts.

Rias smiled and hugged them happily, without the exception of Akeno, Koneko, and Asia. Xenovia and Irina were out with Kiba, and Issei even gave them a pat on the back and a fistbump.

"Catch yours, you guys!" An avalanche of gifts pelted the other two descendants, who laughed and threw back their separate gifts.

"Oh, Yin you know my taste!" Issei held up a boxed collection of adult-rated DVDs, resulting in another jealousy war between the four girls and a good laugh within everyone.

Zelia could have cried when she saw that Yin and Lyle had gotten her tickets to her favorite band concert at the end of the year and even a set of drawing supplies. She held back the tears and crushed both of them in a smashing hug, which almost killed one of their lungs. She had gotten everyone a Christmas mug.

"What's the point of giving me rat poison when I can inhale any kind of poison?" Grinned Lyle. Of course, he said it only when Issei's parents were out of earshot. Jhin scowled and stopped himself from yelling a string of curse words. At least he bought Lyle a nice butterfly knife as well, and the latter gave him and Devin some game promo-codes and a portable charger each, along with a fistful of Jhin's hair from before in his.

Shang's smile reached his ears when he received the latest smartphone model from the three of his friends; they knew he always wanted a better phone since his had countless cracks and a broken button already. It wasn't much from three people to others, but he couldn't have asked for more.

They played in the snow after unwrapping each other's gifts, making cute snow angels, snowmen, riding down a slope on a sled at top speed while screaming loudly, having a snowball fight and annoying neighbors nearby. Back inside, Jhin drank more eggnog than he ever could have in his entire fourteen years of teenage life, and Yin got high on hot chocolate. During Christmas dinner, Devin fell asleep in a bowl of mashed potatoes, Shang almost choked on a turkey leg when he saw a peek of Rias' underwear underneath her Santa miniskirt, Lyle slipped Tabasco into Yin's pudding, and the Descendants got into a competition to see who could hold the most number of chocolate chips in their mouth for some strange reason. Issei could have died laughing when he saw Jhin spitting a stream of cookies.

Before they parted and bade each other goodbye at evening, the four of them turned to Rias.

"We almost forgot. This is something from all four of us! Merry Christmas, Rias-Buchou!" They tossed her a small velvet box, turning away into the teleport and vanishing.

Rias' cheeks flushed and her vision blurred by tears as she opened it, dangling the silver locket with her family crest beside it. Popping it open, there was a folded piece of note and a picture of the six of the Descendants at the top, a picture of Rias at the bottom.

 _'Dearest Rias-Buchou, thank you for taking care of us! We won't forget your care and concern over us for the past few weeks or even months! Time passes so fast with you around, and we wanted to express our gratitude, as a way of thanking you for putting up with our nonsense, hehe. Enjoy your holidays, and Merry Christmas to you~'_

 _'Love, your naughtiest descendants this year, Yin, Shang, Jhin, and Devin.'_

* * *

As Hui sighed, ignoring the night sky littered with stars, she slumped onto her bed, staring at her phone with no apparent interest. Her family didn't celebrate Christmas, so there wasn't any excitement going on for now-

"HUI!"

A chorus of voices from the doorway startled her, and her mother ran towards the door with hurried footsteps. "Who are you people?"

"We're here to see Hui. Hi!" Yin waved at the curious girl.

"What are you all doing here..?"

She stared at them, dressed in festive sweaters and cheeks flushed red, as if they had been playing somewhere in the cold vigorously. Jhin still had a pair of reindeer antler headbands on him, and Yin was wearing a loose Santa hat. Devin and Shang were dragging stockings behind them for some reason.

"Here!" They each held out a wrapped box. "Gifts for the holidays. Bye bye, enjoy your Christmas!"

Before she could stop them, they ran off merrily, singing like a choir as they continued bounding off. Her mother gave her a look, sending her off to her room.

Hui tore off the wrapper of Jhin's present, which was a simple but lovely little bracelet and a post-it note with a winky face scrawled on it in marker. She giggled and moved on to Devin and Shang's: branded chocolates and a nice purse. Yin had gotten her an adorable rabbit pillow and a book..?

 _'I wish you a Merry Christmas from all of us, Hui. Hope this book keeps you company until next Christmas, haha. Have fun~'_

She snorted, but couldn't help smiling at the sweet gestures from all four of them. This year was certainly a Christmas to remember.

* * *

"We're done being Santa for tonight!" Grinned Jhin. "Oh, Yin. There's one more present in your sack."

They had been to Gerii and Kana's house, where they had gotten them some nice clothes, purses and more presents. They even went back to Japan because they had to leave gifts for Xenovia and Kiba (they pooled their money to buy a cool sword for each of them, and also some keychains), so they didn't understand who was that for.

"I'll leave this somewhere, you guys go on ahead home first."

They nodded and left Yin to her own devices, strolling towards a small flat of apartments. Knocking on the door sharply, she waited patiently until the front door swung open to reveal Yayoi Shin, dressed in nothing but a long t-shirt, her hair tousled and eyes dazed until they met Yin's smile, fluttering open. "Yin!"

"Yayoi-Sensei, Merry Christmas! Here's my personal gift from me to you~"

Yayoi blushed. She hadn't expected any presents for her Christmas night. In fact, she was _working_ right now! She didn't even buy anything.

"Oh, but I can't... I didn't get you anything..."

"I don't expect anything in return, I just want you to accept this Christmas present," She said with a smile before thrusting the flat box into her hands. "By the way, even you can look prettier than those with makeup on. Goodnight, please don't stay up so late."

The secretary watched the delinquent skip off, closing the door behind her and surveying the carefully-wrapped box with a smile. Undoing the red ribbon, she gently unwrapped it with care until it revealed a small box. She lifted the lid open in anticipation, her eyes lighting up at the gift.

It was a simple choker, black with a silver logo in the center.

"Hm, I'm happy, but why a choker?"

She thought of what the girl had said before she left off. "Maybe there's a significance for chokers?" Yayoi grabbed her phone and began searching for chokers.

"W-What?!" She blushed a deeper shade of red than anything as she read the description on Wikipedia. "Y-Yin!"

Yayoi hid her face in her hands, but she couldn't wait to try on the choker to school the next month, hiding a pleased smile.

* * *

Jhin was contended with his haul this year. He had gotten more video games than he expected, and nice clothes he could wear. He was sure Devin had gotten games and sports equipment.

But he couldn't be more happier seeing Yin, who deserved the stocking that was full to the brim with gifts.

It was the greatest Christmas he had ever celebrated.

And with the best people and best gifts he could ever ask for.

* * *

 _A/N: Longest chapter I ever wrote, but please enjoy. :)_


End file.
